How We Started Off
by directionis
Summary: Emma Swan is the professional Managing Director of a large finance company in New York City who doesn't believe in relationships; Regina Mills works in her mother's newly opened coffee shop down the street who starts to prove her otherwise, and this is how they started off.


**Hi all! I know I've been on quite a hiatus since the last time I posted but so many things have been happening in real life I just haven't found the time to continue my commitments the past few months. This piece was written quite awhile ago for the Swan Queen Big Bang of April 2014 (I _know_ ) originally posted on archiveofourown and now, FF's very own edition. **

**For all those wondering, I am still working on the sequel of A Sequence of Events (ASOE), which is going to be officially named "And Their Repercussions" (ATR). I've already got a good few chapters anchored down already so do stay tuned! Thank you for all your supportive and kind words once again! :D**

* * *

 _ **Prologue**_

 _The sound of heavy pattering against the thick glass windows was the only evidence of the presence of a rain storm beyond the stoic darkness of the night. It was weathers like these that can make Emma willingly forgo all her responsibilities and just curl up in the comfort of satin sheets, warm and lush. But that did not seem to top the agenda tonight._

" _Please, Ma!"_

" _Henry," came a sigh. "You've heard that story a thousand times!"_

" _But Fairy and Uncle Charming don't tell it as good as you do," Henry protested. "'Sides, I can't count 'til a thousand, so it doesn't count!"_

 _Green eyes held the stare of defiant brown ones as the seven year old sat with the covers over his lap, arms folded in a silent challenge. Finally Emma gave up, knowing she'll eventually end up relenting because who could deny that adorable pout?_

" _Fine, but one bedtime story and that's it," Emma said, pulling a chair up to the bed as a grin broke on her son's face and he slid under the covers, getting ready for the juicy tale. It had always been a mystery to her – why was it that Henry loved this story. Granted, it was no secret that her son loved fairy tales and all the mystic wonders that came with it. The story between her and Regina was anything but a fairy tale and yet, Henry requested it before bed some days a week. It was intriguing yet adorable at the same time._

" _Why do you want to hear that story all the time, anyway?"_

 _Henry grinned wider. "It's my favourite story in the world – how you and Mom became you and Mom!"_

 _Even Emma cannot help but break into a small laugh as she brought a hand to run through his brown hair, sure that he will fall asleep halfway before the story ends like always._

" _Alright, kid. Let's begin. This is the story of-"_

" _No!" Henry cut in. "Start it with the magic words!"_

 _Emma gave an amused smirk at her son and brought a hand to cup his tinier one before she retold the introduction, this time with the magic words._

" _Once upon a time, two completely different people from two completely different worlds met in a small coffee shop on an ordinary June afternoon in New York City. And this is the story of how they started off…"_

 _ **The Croissant Quest**_

Her feet made soft padding sounds on the carpeted floor beneath as Mary Margaret Blanchard hurried toward her best friend's office from the staff lounge. News like this always excited her and she cannot wait to share it with the blonde, whom she had been joined with at the hip ever since they met in college. Reaching the black and white double doors, the pixie haired brunette did not bother to knock before she came bursting in.

"Emma, I – oh! Oh my gosh, I am sosorry," Mary Margaret flushed with embarrassment when she saw that her friend, or rather her _boss_ , was not alone.

Emma Swan narrowed her eyes at her secretary, before flicking them over to her client.

"I think that sums up our meeting, Mr. Grayson," Emma stood regally, giving the balding man's hand a firm shake before gesturing for Mary Margaret to send him out. "We will contact you again if necessary."

Once the man was out and the door securely shut behind her, Mary Margaret brought the smile back to her face only to be greeted by a slightly annoyed look on Emma's.

"Ms. Blanchard, please do remember to knock next time," Emma voiced as she leaned against her desk, arms neatly folded over her creaseless blouse.

Mary Margaret fought back releasing an audible sigh as she glanced at the clock. _Only five minutes to one._ It was tiresome sometimes, to have your best friend as a boss. She loved it, really. It meant lunch breaks together and more topics to talk about whenever they hung out on Friday evenings over Chinese takeout and sappy rom-coms (on the brunette's insistence). But one thing about Emma was that she was professional. Way too professional, to be exact. It had been a habit of hers since college but it turned into an almost overbearing one since the blonde got promoted.

Not that Mary Margaret blamed her friend; she knew how Emma loved to strive for perfection in everything she does. But because of that, the blonde would draw a bold line between professional and personal relationships in the workplace, even when they were alone.

"Em-, Director," Mary Margaret caught herself in time. "I'm sorry, it's just… there is this new coffee shop that just opened down the street from our building and I am _dying_ to try it out! You know how I feel about the croissant quest, don't you?"

The 'croissant quest' in question – created by Mary Margaret herself – simply meant trying the croissants in every single shop in New York City to find the best one.

"Are you serious," Emma had gaped when the pixie haired brunette initially told her about starting the quest and considered roping the blonde in too. " _Every_ croissant in New York City? You'll get a heart attack."

But Mary Margaret had just brushed it off lightly in excitement. "Oh come on, it's not every single day! Besides, it's not the destination, but the journey right?"

All argument after that had been futile because Emma eventually agreed to be Mary Margaret's partner in this, begrudgingly so. But whether Emma knew it or not, that meant a lot to Mary Margaret simply because the woman loved croissants and her enthusiasm for the quest had overwritten every objection raised by the blonde. When Emma did not relent, Mary Margaret stalked up to the blonde and took her arm.

"Come on, Emma! It's just two minutes to lunch break, let go already!"

Emma sighed. She knows how tightly wound she can be but it was necessary, since she put her career above all else in her life. Also as M.D., she had to be more careful about how she handles her personal relationships in the office lest some accuse her of favouritism, a mess she did not want to get herself into. Usually, such attitude from anyone at work would earn a long lecture about professional work attitude from her, but only Mary Margaret could get away with this.

"Alright," Emma finally acquiesced and Mary Margaret threw herself around the blonde.

"Quick! Let's go!"

The blonde's protest about physical contact was cut off by Mary Margaret's excited squeal and Emma held back, allowing herself a little bit of freedom this time as she grabbed her cardigan and followed the brunette out of the building.

[-]

It was early in June and the temperatures were moderate, spring just preparing itself to reach its highest peak. Seeing that it was such a close distance from the office, the pair chose to walk; which later proved to be a bad decision. The unpredictable rain poured down on them not two minutes after they left the building and Emma thanked whatever gods up there that Mary Margaret always chose to bring an umbrella along wherever she went.

The wind was relentless as well, bringing the two women huddling close together under the small umbrella, Emma silently cursing whenever her Jimmy Choos stepped into a puddle of water. They finally reached the end of the street (it was a corner shop) and Emma just had enough time to glance at the name of the coffee shop before she hurried in: _Cora's._

The first thing Emma noticed about the inside of the shop was not the quaint interior décor, not the cosy and dim lit ambience, not even the aromatic smell of coffee (which had always been her favourite); but how surprisingly empty the shop was. Apart from them, there were only a handful of other customers idly sitting around.

Leaning over to Mary Margaret as they chose a seat close to the counter and dried themselves, Emma spoke, "Are you sure this shop is newly opened? It's so empty in here."

"I know, right? It gets so enjoyably peaceful around here sometimes, a contrast to this busy city!"

They both looked up toward the source of the voice to see a smiling blonde donning a black apron with the shop's logo on it, the name badge pinned below the logo reading 'Kathryn'. Emma pursed her lips in annoyance. She hated it when people interrupted her conversations, much less eavesdropped.

"It is!" Mary Margaret's excited reply came. "But is it always so empty?"

"No," Kathryn admitted. "Our sets are during tea time from three to five, that's when the crowd comes. Otherwise, it'll more or less resemble this scene."

"I see…" Mary Margaret trailed off and looked around.

There was a beat of silence as Emma made no effort to continue the conversation where Mary Margaret left off before Kathryn clapped her hands and cheerily said, "Well then! I'll leave you guys to yourselves! I'm kind of needed at the back, so if there's anything else you need, just ring the bell by the cashier."

With that, she disappeared into the back of the shop.

"Oh look, Emma!" Mary Margaret pointed at the billboard menu hanging above the counter as they stood and surveyed its contents, "They have hot cocoa too!"

Emma gave a small smile when she noticed another of her favourites being sold: bear claws. At least the trip here was starting to prove its worth. Minutes after having already decided and listening to Mary Margaret gush over the croissants behind the glass display at the counter, Emma rang the bell, preparing to give their orders. She had skipped breakfast earlier that morning, opting to go to work early to complete the rest of her paperwork and frankly, the blonde was starving. When no one came to serve them, Emma rang it again, this time impatiently.

The door to the back swished open and a brunette lady hurried toward them, an apologetic smile on her lips.

"Sorry for the wait, ladies," she straightened her apron. "We were cooped up at the back!"

"It's alright," Mary Margaret, ever the friendly one, smiled back. "We weren't waiting long anyway."

As they gave their orders, Emma cannot help but notice the name badge of the woman who served them.

"You're Cora? The owner of this shop?"

"Yes," The woman's large and easy grin reflected back at her as she busied herself with making their beverages. "This is actually a joint business, but I possess a majority of the shareholdings. Besides, it is my croissants you're going to savour and I assure you, that hot cocoa you ordered is going to be the richest you've tasted. I promise."

"They're your croissants?" Mary Margaret said eagerly before going on to share with Cora about her quest and the two engaged in chatter.

"We'll see about that," Emma muttered unheard as she turned swiftly to head back to their seat but not before colliding harshly into someone. The sickening crash of cutlery falling onto the floor caught the immediate attention of everyone in the shop and there was a split second of stillness before everything happened.

"Jesus! Could you look where you're going? That's my blouse you almost ruined!"

"Emma! Are you alright?"

"What did I tell you about manual labour, Regina? Goodness, look at this mess! David, come out and help now!"

"Mother! I am perfectly capable of handling things myself, it was just an accident!"

Emma glared at the culprit behind her ungracious fall as Mary Margaret helped her up and she dusted her business suit, clearly incensed by now. She made a move to grab Mary Margaret's arm, determined to get out of the coffee shop but when her hand met only air, Emma looked down and saw Mary Margaret already helping to pick up the cutlery strewn on the floor, much to her chagrin. A tall and sturdy blond man came running out from the back and started gathering the cutlery as well, presumably David.

"I am so sorry, Miss," Cora yanked the younger brunette toward Emma.

"Regina, apologise."

"Mother!" Regina Mills turned to her mother and glared, appalled that she was actually expected to. "She was the one who knocked into me first!"

"She is the customer, and the customer is always right."

A blatant smirk making its way to her face, Emma watched as the brunette met her gaze and pursed her lips, a reluctant apology leaving the woman's lips. Now, don't get her wrong. It was not that Emma liked to watch people get humiliated; she simply believed that what goes around comes around. That was just one of the many lessons harshly learnt from competitiveness.

"It's quite alright," Emma declared as the mess was cleared and Cora led her and Mary Margaret back to their seats, offering for their food and beverages to be on the house which the two women politely declined. "It was just a minor accident."

After their orders came and they started digging in (which Emma must admit, the hot cocoa was _really_ good), Mary Margaret turned toward Emma in an excitedly hushed whisper.

"Emma, did you see the blond guy who came out and help?"

"You mean the other one of their employees, the one with the sturdy body?"

Mary Margaret nodded vigorously, her large grin never wavering. "So you noticed him too! He asked for my number."

Emma raised an eyebrow. "Did you give it to him?"

"I… yeah," Mary Margaret blushed. "He was being so nice I couldn't say no!"

Emma watched as Mary Margaret cradled her head in her hands and smiled dreamily to herself, no doubt envisioning a perfect relationship in the perfect world where everyone gets a perfect ending. Mary Margaret was a sweet girl, Emma concluded, however innocently and naïvely so. She was happy for her friend, definitely. But God only knew how the pixie haired brunette tended to over-romanticize relationships and love in general; sometimes it was a wonder Mary Margaret could survive the horrors of the business world. It was a dangerous road to take, and Emma felt it her job to protect her friend.

"M, you know how relationships like this work right?"

"Of course," Mary Margaret gushed, apparently still in paradise. "You meet the other person, you enter the honeymoon period. Once it's over, both of you get to understand each other a little bit better and if it works out, marriage comes!"

Sometimes Mary Margaret can be so infuriatingly optimistic it piqued her. Emma tried her best to refrain from rolling her eyes, but failed anyway.

"Relationships _destroy_ people, M. It instills a false sense of security in them and when it's over, it takes away more than what it gave in the first place."

Mary Margaret looked toward Emma, a numbing ache arising in her chest. She knew about Emma's past and why Emma was the way she is now, why she firmly believed in putting her career first, and why she always brushed off the advances made by many. She had been there to witness it first hand after all. Sometimes on some of their weekend nights together, the blonde would get so drunk she would lose control of her usually composed self, something that Emma only allowed herself to do so in Mary Margaret's presence.

At times like these, the pixie haired brunette would act like a mother, her shoulders being the only source of comfort Emma could count on. And it hurt to see the change in her friend, but for Emma, Mary Margaret was willing to stay positive, to make her believe again. Reaching forward, Mary Margaret took Emma's hands in hers.

"Emma, I know. But that incident happened so long ago and-"

"Mary Margaret," Emma cut in and addressed her by her name, an indication in which the brunette knew the blonde was being serious. "Enough."

Mary Margaret was about to reply when a shadow loomed over them and both women simultaneously looked up.

"Here," Regina smiled as she placed a plate of butter croissant in front of Mary Margaret. "This is for you."

The seated brunette frowned. "I didn't order that."

"I know," Regina replied. "It's on the house, a personal thank you from me for helping out with the mess just now."

"Oh! You shouldn't have, but thank you." Mary Margaret closed her eyes and took a whiff of the baked aroma, a large smile growing on her face.

Turning to face the scowling blonde, Regina's whole demeanor changed when she regarded Emma.

"And this," she said curtly, holding out a piece of small paper. "Is a coupon for a free beverage of your choice, but only between three to five. We apologise about your blouse."

Emma received the paper from her, smirking as she examined it before facing the brunette again.

"Why thank you," she drawled. "But I don't think I'll need this."

Regina pursed her lips and rolled her eyes at the blonde's arrogance. "Well keep it anyway, we _insist_."

"You know the amount of tips you receive is based on your service attitude, don't you?"

"Oh trust me, the amount of money I earn if I work another hour is more than the tips I will ever receive from people like you," Regina bit back.

"You just have so much confidence because your mother is the owner, right? I mean, you could never get fired."

The implication of that sentence hit a raw nerve in Regina's being and she clenched her teeth to refrain from lashing out at the blonde, this _stranger_ who positively knew nothing about her and yet could so easily pass judgment and insult her. Emma noticed the effect her words had on the brunette and felt something close to regret but her face betrayed nothing, only holding the fierce glare shot at her, ready for a challenge.

Regina had never been good at controlling her emotions, but she knew when she was on the brink of being reduced to a heap of emotional mess. That was why when she felt her eyes beginning to mist over, she quickly spun on her heel and headed to the back and into the washroom, granting herself at least a little bit of privacy. It was stupid and immature she knew, to let the words of another affect her, a stranger no less. But Regina was no stranger to sensitivity and sometimes she took things too personally, a weakness her mother never failed to point out.

Smoothing her thumb over the ring donned by the fourth finger on her right hand, Regina closed her eyes and attempted to calm herself. At times like these, she knew Daniel was always there to soothe and comfort her. Her small smile reflected back in the mirror as she collected her bearings, before daring to step out into the shop again.

[-]

"You should apologise to Regina, you know," Mary Margaret spoke as they made their way back to their office building, the rain having already stopped by then. After Regina had left, Emma had simply continued to eat without a word and Mary Margaret knew better than to address the subject with the blonde at the time, opting to wait until Emma cooled off.

"Regina?" Emma scoffed. "Oh, now you're on a first name basis with her just because she gave you that croissant? You don't even know her!"

"Exactly," the other brunette stressed. "We don't even know her that is why you should apologise! What you said to her… I think it affected her a lot personally."

Emma pursed her lips in irritation as they stepped in the elevator. She had decided a long time ago that emotions were a burden and rather chose not to feel. In time, she found that that cannot be done by considering the feelings of others so she chose selfishness. _You either be the hunter, or get hunted._ Why would she risk herself getting hurt again when she could build defences around herself, even if that included hurting others?

"You're too nice and empathetic, M," Emma finally spoke as they reached their floor. "You shouldn't allow yourself to be pushed over.

"Emma," Mary Margaret paused in her tracks as they reached Emma's office and lightly grasped the blonde's arm, forcing hazel eyes to meet green ones. "You have to learn to let go and start anew."

Looking back and forth between her best friend's eyes, Emma felt her insides churn. She knew what Mary Margaret was referring to, but she will never allow herself to go back to that time of memory. God only knew how that was the trigger to a series of bad experiences and a potential emotional breakdown.

Gently but firmly retracting her hand from the contact, Emma cleared her throat and straightened her posture.

"I believe lunch time is over, Ms. Blanchard." Then slightly softening her voice, Emma continued.

"Your place after work?"

Mary Margaret nodded and Emma returned that with a small smile, the only acknowledgement that she was grateful for Mary Margaret's concern for her before disappearing into her office, leaving her secretary by the door.

 _ **Then Came The Best Friend**_ _ **Leway (**_ _ **LEEWAY)**_

It was later that week when Emma found herself back in the picturesque coffee shop again. In truth, she had not planned on returning there, at least not so soon. But being in a high position of such a large company was no easy task and Emma found herself skipping lunches and staying in the office for longer hours just to complete paperwork. Then the day came where she could not even look at the packets of bland crackers that served as lunch for the past consecutive days without losing her appetite and Emma finally decided to head down to the coffee shop. Anything sweet right now could kick start her taste buds back to life, so why not a free drink of hot cocoa?

It was close to half past four when Emma stepped into the coffee shop and sure enough, there were a larger number of people in the shop now as compared to her first visit, just like Kathryn had said. There was a line by the counter and a quick glance showed that Regina was the only one serving the customers, proving herself fully capable to handle the crowd.

Joining the queue, Emma pushed the feeling of anticipation and dread as she neared the brunette. For some reason, it almost excited her to speak to Regina Mills again. Her social life had hit an all-time low to the point where the only people she was speaking to were her colleagues and clients, the topic mostly being about work. It felt fresh to speak to someone new. But at the same time, Mary Margaret's words came echoing back at her and Emma swallowed just that bit of guilt she felt for her words, promising herself to at least be a little polite to the brunette later on.

"Look what the rain washed in," Regina spoke when Emma reached the front of the line and the blonde plastered on a smile.

"What can I say, I needed that free beverage."

"Your order," Regina replied none too patiently. Clearly she was still miffed about their first encounter, Emma thought.

"Hot cocoa, to-go."

"What a surprise. I was expecting you to go with _doppio_ espresso," Regina raised an eyebrow as she tapped on the electronic cash register and accepting Emma's coupon. "Because it is thick and dark like your soul."

Emma smirked, clearly amused as the brunette tried but failed to keep within the boundaries of professionalism.

"You're still holding that grudge from the last time we met, aren't you," Emma said as she dared to remain by the counter, seeing that no one else was queuing behind her.

"I'm surprised you even realised you hurt my feelings," Regina huffed, busying herself with the beverage.

"Oh, I did?" Emma feigned shock, enjoying the eye roll sent her way. "It just annoys me when someone isn't doing their job properly, that's all."

"How I do my job is up to me."

"But how you do your job is affecting others."

Regina looked around. "I don't see anyone complaining."

"Well you have one right here," Emma folded her arms. "This is the second time you've dragged personal issues into your workplace."

Regina cannot help but give a scornful laugh. "Are you being serious right now because if I were not any clearer, I would have thought you were the boss of me."

"I'm just saying that I am not happy with your attit-"

"Who are you anyway," Regina cut in, finally losing her cool. "That you think you can just assume everything about another person's life and try to dictate it the way _you_ want it to. Gods, I already pity the person you'll end up marrying. If you ever marry, that is."

"With all due respect, Ms. Mills," Emma sneered. "But I'm not the one assuming anything about another person's life right now. And very insultingly so, I must add."

"Good," Regina said as she slammed the to-go cup down on the counter as hard as she could without spilling. "Now you know how I feel."

"But that's what differentiates me from other people," Emma gave a mirthless smile as she took the cup. "They feel, I don't."

She frowned however, when Regina said nothing and only shook her head.

"What?" An indignant reply leaving Emma's lips.

"It's just sad to imagine what exactly made you lose your compassion and empathy."

For once, Emma was rendered speechless and even anger failed her for a second as Regina looked her dead in the eye and the blonde felt sickened by the sheer pity she found there. But that only lasted a fleeting moment as Emma glared back at the brunette, ire building within her.

"You know _nothing_ about me," Emma hissed before turning and storming out of the shop, leaving Regina staring after her.

[-]

"Can you believe she actually had the gall to mock me about marriage, or even me as a whole?"

"Did you even try to apologise, Emma?"

"I was trying to be _polite_ , at least right up till the point where her words turned into daggers."

"I'm sure she didn't mean any of it. Regina seems like a nice person."

Emma scoffed. "Are you kidding me? She was showing me attitude, at work mind you, right from the beginning! I just don't understand why you're always on her side."

They were seated on Mary Margaret's couch in the pixie haired brunette's apartment, chewing on their usual Chinese noodles and enjoying a Friday evening, the only time Emma allowed to let herself loose off the tight reins and not work overtime at the office. This Friday however, was not in the least bit fun. Mary Margaret sighed as she listened to her best friend go on about the incident that happened to the blonde earlier that day at the coffee shop. It had surprised her that Emma had returned because knowing Emma, the blonde would _never_ go back to a place where she had collided head first into embarrassment.

"I'm just trying to be objective, Ems. She has a point."

"What point?"

"Well… I think you should let people make their own choices, or at least give them more time to do so instead of forcing your way on them."

Mary Margaret spoke slowly, remembering all the reasons why Emma yelled at coworkers. She flicked her eyes nervously to Emma's, no doubt meeting an almost scandalized gaze.

" _You_ think I am controlling as well?" Emma huffed. "Christ."

"Don't take it the wrong idea," the brunette gently replied. "We've been friends for so long; I know you. But other people might not understand when they first meet you and… this can affect your sociability."

Emma sighed but she knew Mary Margaret was right. It was not as if Emma felt like she could help it; it just always came on instinct to have her walls built up at all times and to strengthen them even more if someone tries to come near. In truth, Emma preferred living this way. It was better to be solitary and constant than to risk happiness and be vulnerable to hurt.

"You're the only friend I need, M," Emma's grin turned playful as she lightly nudged her friend.

"Give others a chance, Emma," Mary Margaret smiled back but her tone was serious. "If not for them, then for yourself."

"What do you want me to do, then?"

"You can start by apologising to Regina," Mary Margaret answered brightly then immediately cut in when she saw how Emma opened her mouth to oppose.

"And by that I mean _sincerely_ and not end up in some argument again."

Emma wanted to protest but abruptly shut her mouth when Mary Margaret shot her a warning glare.

"Fine," the blonde grouched. "Only because you're my best friend."

At that, Mary Margaret broke into a tinkling laugh and lightly patted Emma on the arm as the other woman tried to look annoyed, but failed as the contagious laughter of her friend soon had her breaking into a smile as well.

"You'll thank me one day Ems, trust me."

 _ **Then Came The Apology**_

"Regina, please remember to wash and lock _everything_ up," Cora said as she made her way to the counter and took the larger bills from the register. "The last time you did the closing shift, you forgot to lock the back door."

"It was only yesterday, Mother, and I did lock it!"

"Yes, _once._ I did not install a double-lock for nothing, my dear."

Regina came as close to an eye roll without Cora noticing as the older woman leaned forward and pecked her on the cheek before gathering her things.

"Stay safe, sweetheart," Cora said before giving a smile and waving goodbye to her and David as she headed out the shop.

When her mother finally left, Regina slumped on the stool beside David, who only chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Regina narrowed her eyes.

"Nothing," David replied, amused. "Your relationship with Cora always seems so adorable… in a way."

The brunette shook her head and rolled her eyes, but said nothing. Regina knew better than anyone else that the relationship between her mother and her was anything but adorable. Cora had been strict and overbearing ever since she was young and although she had let the reins loose when Regina got older, it was still infuriating – almost demoralizing to a point – that Cora made her feel like a child whenever the older woman was around.

Of course she would not have gotten into such a situation had she declined the offer to start a business with her mother; she had been holding a stable job teaching English Literature at the local college in their hometown after all. But as much as Regina loved books and reading, culinary and baking impassioned her more. That was why when Cora approached her with the idea of opening a coffee shop together, Regina had been so ecstatic at finally being given the chance to do something she loved that she agreed immediately even if that meant moving into a big city.

Besides, Regina thought as she looked toward her co-worker seated beside her. There had been good relationships born out of this regrettable decision and that was comfort enough to continue working in the coffee shop.

'Who are you texting?" She asked when she saw the blatant smile on the younger man's face as he tapped on his phone.

"Someone," David replied, still grinning at the inanimate object.

" _Someone_?"

David looked up, smile still in place. "You know, the lady that came on the day you accidentally toppled the box of cutlery and she helped?"

"Oh, _that_ ," Regina grimaced as she remembered the dreadful incident along with a certain, irritating blonde. "Well, her friend certainly doesn't seem the least bit companionable."

That got David's attention and he frowned. "What friend?"

"Goodness," Regina stared at him, surprised that he had not even noticed the reason for the mess in the first place. "You're really infatuated, aren't you?"

Bringing a hand to scratch the back of his neck, David laughed nervously. "I don't know, Regina. I feel like I'm going somewhere with this woman, you know."

Regina nodded understandingly. Although less than five years her junior, David Nolan was simple minded and positive. It was his easy going personality and charming smile that attracted Regina to his character during their first meeting and they had become fast friends. In time, Regina had learned that David was a large advocate for the emotion of love.

"People misunderstand love nowadays," David had once told her on their many closing shifts together. "Everyone gets drunk on the idea of love, but forgets to love the person behind it during their hangover the next morning."

That had answered many of Regina's personal questions pertaining to the topic, and the brunette found herself slowly getting influenced by the younger man day by day.

"So you think you and this someone have a chance?" Regina asked.

David shrugged. "She seems to feel the same way, I was thinking of asking her out this weekend."

"Why wait four more days?"

"I understand the women in this city," David replied. "Demanding careers and piles of work don't really make weekdays the best for dates. Plus, she mentioned a really strict boss."

"I bet," Regina cannot help but scoff, remembering overhearing a conversation between the two women on their first visit and how the pixie haired brunette had addressed the blonde as 'Director'.

"Well good luck. You know that I'm always behind you in everything, right?" Regina smiled as she lightly brought a hand to David's back.

"Thanks Regina," David smiled back in earnest just as the bell at the door of the small shop rang.

Both heads simultaneously looked up and mirrored two contrasting expressions. David breaking into a huge grin while Regina fought to control her annoyance when she saw who it was. Great _,_ she grumbled internally, just the way to end an already tedious Monday _._

"We're closed," Regina said curtly, addressing the blonde and ignoring David's breathless sigh of 'Mary Margaret'.

"Really?"

The blonde raised a skeptical eyebrow and scanned the shop which still had a few patrons, "Looks open to me."

"Oh pardon me," Regina said sarcastically. "I forgot to mention that it's only closed to snobs like you."

Emma felt the urge to rebuke but was stopped by a grasp of Mary Margaret's hand on hers in warning and the blonde cleared her throat.

"Actually, I didn't come here to order anything."

"Then what did you come here for?"

"You."

The open admission made Regina's eyes widen and Emma hastily continued.

"I would like a word in private."

That proved to be unnecessary as the two women found themselves left alone at the counter in a matter of seconds, while David and Mary Margaret had decided to be the ones granted privacy as they disappeared to the far end of the coffee shop, engaged heavily in conversation and smiles.

Emma gripped her handbag tightly as she steeled herself. It had been a long day at work and she had considered procrastinating meeting the barista today but Mary Margaret had made sure it was to happen and the blonde soon found herself dragged back to the coffee shop. Apologising had never been easy for her and Emma decided to go with something she was more comfortable with.

Reaching into a pocket of her handbag, Emma gave her managerial smile and handed the brunette her business card, retreating into the shadows of professionalism.

"I see we have not been properly introduced since the first time we met, Ms. Mills. My name is Emma Swan and I am the Managing Director of _Gold's Finance_ – a finance company which I'm sure you've heard of, and I-"

"Oh for gods sakes," Regina rolled her eyes, exasperated. _God, this woman was impossible_ **.**

"I'm not interested in getting a loan!"

Upon Regina's words, Emma clamped her mouth shut. Oh she knew what Regina was interested in, but that was the very thing that was difficult right now. Stealing a glance toward Mary Margaret, who had been subtly watching her this whole time, Emma watched as Mary Margaret gave her a slight nod and took a deep breath.

"Look," the blonde started, fixing her eyes on a dot of blemish on the cash register's white surface. "I apologise for-"

"The cash register is incapable of accepting your apology."

Forcing her eyes up to the owner of the snide tone, Emma gritted her teeth and forced herself to remain calm. _Just a simple phrase and this is over._

" _Regina_ ," Emma enunciated with a condescending sneer before turning serious again. "I apologise _if_ I've hurt your feelings the first time, but I do not apologise for my act of defence in our previous encounter."

And that was it; that was this Emma Swan's so-called apology to her. Regina pursed her lips and scrutinized the blonde, who did not seem keen on speaking anymore. Finally, Regina gave in; considering the blonde's egotistical attitude, this was probably the best she was going to get. Besides, Regina had better things to fuss about than continuously probe for something unimportant from someone like Emma Swan.

"You know what? It's fine," Regina sighed. "Thank you though, for apologising."

It should not have come as a surprise, but it did. Emma's earlier harsh disposition dissolved and gave way to one of disbelief as she stared back at the brunette.

"What?"

"It's okay," Regina repeated. "Whatever that happened between us stays in the past, there is no point reviving it every time we meet anyway."

Emma laughed and shook her head, the sound coming without mirth.

"You see, that's the thing with people like you. Forgiveness comes so easily that the word 'apology' almost has no meaning. I could never have apologised and you would have forgiven me anyway, however you are going to do that. And honestly, such weakness sickens me."

Regina stared at the blonde in front of her for a minute before she spoke in newfound understanding. "I can see what the issue here is – you're afraid."

"Excuse me?" Emma's snicker hid the obvious undertone of question, and Regina saw right through that.

"You're scared, probably, at the notion that people actually are capable of caring enough to forgive and let go. That's why you're so in denial of it that you'd rather hide behind a protective nature of anger and malice because somehow, it is better to hurt others than to be hurt; even if you know exactly how painful that hurt can be."

Sometimes, there are moments in life that hit you so unexpectedly hard you can feel the breath knocked out of your lungs or the world screech to a halt; it could be so vividly conscious that all your focus is channeled into that moment and the only reaction given is visceral.

There had only been two such instances in Emma's life when she felt this way: the first being the fourth time she was returned to the foster system when she realised she could never be anyone's first choice; and the second, when Neal first told her that he loved her. But Emma had never expected this brunette stranger to be the cause of the third.

"Emma?"

A distant voice pulled her back to the present and she jolted, embarrassed that she had spaced out in front of the barista when Mary Margaret gently nudged her.

"I've got my croissants," Mary Margaret held up the to-go bag and smiled, David mirroring it.

Emma flicked her gaze between the two of them before glancing back at Regina, who seemed genuinely confused about her sudden silence.

"Right," Emma cleared her throat, trying to regain her authoritative voice. "We'll get going."

The pair watched as the two women turned to leave the shop, the secret smiles exchanged between David and Mary Margaret was so blatant and contagious that it spread to Regina. Once they left, David immediately turned towards her.

"We're going on a date."

"This weekend?"

"Thursday, that is the only day she gets to leave the office early."

"Guess I have to do Thursday's closing shift myself then," Regina declared and gave a loud sigh, earning a teasing punch from David in return.

"Oh come on! Thought you said you'd have my back?" David laughed. "You could get Kathryn to do it with you."

At the thought of calling the over-enthused part timer, Regina shook her head. "I was just teasing. I can do closing shift myself just fine."

"That's the Regina I know!"

David winked at her before proceeding to start with the closing duties and Regina moved to help him, albeit done with a bit of distraction somehow unable to get a certain blonde out of her mind.

 _ **Then Came The Double Date**_

Emma sighed loudly and loosened her blonde curls from its previously tight bun. The papers lying in front of her had piqued none of her interest since morning and her mind was definitely not helping at all, refusing to cooperate by stubbornly flickering Regina's face to her subconscious.

What made it worst was that Mary Margaret was constantly reminding Emma of Regina, in a way. On the basis of them being long-time friends, the usually strict blonde had granted the pixie haired brunette early leave for almost two consecutive days ever since they went to the coffee shop for Emma's 'apology'. She had endured every swoon and gush from the woman about David and somehow, Regina was a common topic between the couple since David practically adores the other woman like a sister, which lead to it being a common topic between Emma and Mary Margaret.

The door to her office opened with a soft squeak and the smell of bacon wafted in, leading Emma to finally acknowledge the growl in her stomach. Mary Margaret entered the office holding two sandwich bags with a grin.

"Anybody up for a B.L.T?"

Returning the smile, Emma stood and received the sandwich from Mary Margaret, remembering it was these small things that made her love her best friend even more to willingly overlook their differences.

"David says Regina has taught in a college before," Mary Margaret said in casual conversation, munching on her grilled cheese.

"Really," Emma replied, trying to feign disinterest over her astonishment. The brunette had never given off that kind of 'teacher' vibe. In fact, Regina would very much resemble someone of high position in the business world if she were to put on a business suit.

"In fact, she taught English Literature!"

Now this caught Emma's attention and she could not disguise the surprise in her features anymore as she raised both brows. Regina definitely did not strike her as being the literary type and to know that the brunette shared a similar interest with her was downright astounding.

"That's nice," Emma commented casually but Mary Margaret knew better.

Emma may have tried her best to hide it, but the secretary might just know why her friend was so distracted in the past few days. It was a wild guess, but she was willing to try.

"David and I are going to Broadway this weekend to watch The Phantom of the Opera, and we got two extra tickets."

"You guys won them or something?"

"We initially bought the first two tickets," Mary Margaret replied. "And then David won some radio show and got the remaining two!"

It was a believable lie, Mary Margaret mused. She was definitely not going to tell her how Regina had been the one to buy two tickets in hopes of going to see the show with David, not knowing that David had went and purchased two himself for their date. It was the perfect setup and besides, it was not as if Emma hated classics. It was obvious Emma needed that extra company in her life and Mary Margaret knew the blonde would not budge if no one pushed her.

"I was hoping you would go with us."

Emma neatly cleared her finished sandwich wrapper and gave her best friend an incredulous look. "And play gooseberry? No thanks."

"No!" Mary Margaret was quick to protest. "Someone else is going too."

"Who?"

"Regina!"

"Regina?" Emma raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"Yes," the pixie haired brunette answered brightly, in hopes her enthusiasm would be contagious to the blonde. "Regina likes literary classics too and since we have two extra tickets, David thought 'why not invite people who can enjoy the show'? For him, the first person that came to mind was Regina, and for me naturally, it was you!"

Emma sat and listened to her friend, somehow suddenly finding it hard to believe that two Broadway tickets can be so coincidentally 'won'.

"You've been working so hard," Mary Margaret continued when she saw the hesitance in her friend. "Loosen up a little!"

Mary Margaret was right, Emma decided. She saw no reason in denying herself simple pleasures like this. Besides, the blonde was never one to be the first to back down anyway. She wouldn't want to come off as being 'afraid' of facing Regina after her apology.

"Alright, I'll go," Emma acquiesced. "But _only_ if you promise not to make it a double date."

Grinning from ear to ear, Mary Margaret hooked her best friend's pinky.

"I promise."

[-]

Emma groaned internally as she fixed her eyes on the Phantom, who glided across the stage in fine attire and sang with rich baritone. She should have guessed the tickets showed different seats and there was no reason why David and Mary Margaret would sit separately (heck they were on a date in the first place, despite the promise). Now she was stuck beside the brunette woman at the other side of the auditorium theatre.

Emma had initially felt that it would be awkward between the both of them since their last conversation ended on an abrupt note; but to her surprise, Regina had only smiled at her when they met and the rest of the time onwards had even been amicable.

Beside her, Regina shifted in her seat and unconsciously leaned closer to her, their arms brushing against each other on the armrest. Emma felt her heart rate pick up and she licked her lips, suddenly finding her mouth very dry. Reaching into her handbag, Emma felt around for the plastic water bottle before quenching herself.

"May I have some?"

The sudden trickle of breath against her ear surprised Emma and she whirled to her side, face inches away from Regina.

"Take it," Emma hastily replied, thrusting the water bottle to Regina and facing the stage again – anything to get away from the sudden closeness of the brunette.

She was thankful for the darkness in the theatre for she was sure her skin had heated up. Jesus, that woman needed a lesson in boundaries.

"Thank you," Regina handed Emma back the bottle and the blonde tried not to think about the fact that Regina just tasted her saliva and vice versa if she were to drink from the same bottle again later on.

The rest of the play carried on without incident and Emma found that she loved every moment of it, besides the ones where she felt constricted. After it ended, the two women weaved their way through the crowd to find Mary Margaret and David only for the group of them to meet halfway.

"How was it?" David asked, looking toward the two women as the four of them made their way down the busy streets of New York City, since the only car that brought them there and belonging to David was parked a few streets down.

"Enjoyable!"

"Adequate."

Their two responses came at the same time and chocolate eyes rolled when they met hazel ones.

"Please," Regina lightly scoffed. "You were singing along!"

"I was not," Emma denied, embarrassed at having been caught. "It was probably the other lady beside you."

Regina turned toward Mary Margaret, a thumb toward Emma. "She was singing."

"Oh, I know." The pixie haired brunette winked and Emma would have strangled her right there and then. "Emma sings in the shower sometimes."

"Mary Margaret Blanchard!"

Although her tone was serious, the other three broke into light laughter and even Emma could not find it in herself to get mad, so she just pretended to scowl and turned away.

"An eye for an eye," Emma declared when the trio finally caught their breath. "Mary Margaret never eats chocolate."

The looks on David and Regina's face when they stared at Mary Margaret in shock turned so comical that for the first time that week, Emma burst into genuine laughter and continued to do so, even though she was the only one laughing.

"I dislike them," Mary Margaret smiled sheepishly. "Especially white chocolate."

"That's alright," David pulled her into a hug and winked. "Croissants are better anyway."

The rest of the walk consisted of light conversation between the four and soon they found themselves at Central Park, the light caress of the night breeze and dimly illuminated lamps providing an almost romantic atmosphere.

"How are you guys heading home?" Emma asked.

"David is driving me," Mary Margaret gave a shy smile and Regina shot a look toward David.

"I thought you were driving me?"

"Oh yeah, about that…," David winced sheepishly and brought a hand to rub his neck nervously. "I'm so sorry, Regina. It slipped my mind."

Giving a dismissal wave, Regina smiled and shook her head. "It's alright. Bring the girl home, I can take the subway."

The couple waved their goodbye and Emma caught Mary Margaret's 'I'm-sorry-for-leaving-but-I-promise-I-will-call-later' look. Pursing her lips in annoyance, Emma started conjuring ways to make her secretary pay on Monday before she realised that she was now alone with Regina, the brunette woman staring expectantly at her.

"Where do you live?"

The question was out before Emma could stop herself and she refused eye contact with the brunette, not wanting to sound too interested.

"Brooklyn," Regina easily replied. "What about you?"

"Around here," Emma gestured. "My apartment's just in walking distance."

The brunette looked impressed but said nothing and the two women stood awkwardly in front of the other.

"Well, I guess I better get going," Regina gave Emma a smile and turned to leave.

"Wait!"

Even her own action startled her as the hand that landed on the brunette's arm quickly retracted itself and the blonde flushed. Furthermore, the questioning look on Regina's face did not help.

It was strange really; how the brunette could illicit such a visceral response within her and Emma paused. For the past week, she had avoided it long enough and the extended period of time she spent with Regina this night brought her ignorance to its limit.

"About what you said on Monday… how?"

It was not the most direct question, Emma knew as she watched Regina furrow her brows before her memory got the better of her and the brunette's mouth formed an 'o' in realisation.

"I guess I know what it's like to be there, to be afraid," the brunette slowly said. "I've kept myself in a jail cell I made out of my own pride and I'm just glad to be out of there now."

Emma wondered what sort of problems the other woman could possibly have had to be subjected to that kind of internal torture.

"It's difficult," she agreed and she dug her hands in her pockets, not knowing what else to say.

"You know what," Regina replied as she dug through her purse and fished out a pen and tiny notepad. "Here is my number; if you ever need anyone to talk to, I could be here as a friend."

Emma stared at the piece of paper on the outstretched hand. Maybe Mary Margaret was right; maybe all she needed was someone to talk to, a friend. Almost nervously, Emma received the paper and stared at the numbers.

"Okay."

She had wanted to say more, but her tongue held its words and all that was left was silence. Regina only smiled again before giving a small wave and turned, leaving Emma staring after her.

 _ **Interlude**_

" _And then came the salsa din-Henry, what are you writing?"_

 _The young boy looked up and grinned – all toothy with a few missing ones – and he handed the small notebook to his blonde mother._

 _Emma studied the scrawled penciled words, which seemed too large in comparison to the tiny spaces in between the lines._

" _The Croissant Quest… then came The Best Friend Leeway – you spelled 'leeway' wrong, honey –, then came The Apology… then came The Double Date," Emma read aloud, correcting Henry's mistakes before returning the notebook back to him._

" _Why are you writing this?"_

" _They're names of the mini stories in your story," Henry piped up. "You name each of the mini ones every time you tell the story of you and Mom."_

 _Emma's eyebrows shot up. "I do?"_

" _Yeah! I want to write them down now, so I won't forget it the next time! How do you spell 'leeway'?"_

" _Two 'E's, not one," Emma smiled fondly as she reached forward to stroke Henry's hair, watching as he cancelled the misspelled word and carefully wrote the letters – big and bold – on the paper. With his brown hair and equally brown eyes, Emma sometimes found it hard to believe she was the one who had carried him for nine months._

" _Do you know what that word means?"_

 _Henry scrunched his face – something he always does when he is deep in thought – before chattering excitedly._

" _I know! It means finding a way!"_

" _Close, but no," Emma gave a small laugh as the kid's face fell. "It means to allow an action within its limits."_

 _At Henry's confused expression, Emma continued._

" _For example, it is a quarter past ten right now – way past your bedtime, kiddo. But I am giving you a little leeway; just don't tell your mom."_

" _I heard my name."_

 _Regina's voice floated from behind and Emma turned to see her wife leaning against the doorway, donned in her silk pajamas and reading glasses perched on the bridge of her nose. Smiling, she stalked over and placed a peck on the brunette's lips._

" _Did I tell you how sexy you look with glasses?"_

 _Regina smiled back, "Every single time."_

" _For Christ's sakes woman," Emma groaned as she leaned in to embrace the brunette, burying her face in Regina's neck and inhaling deeply. "You drive me so crazy it's a wonder I'm still sane."_

 _Regina laughed and pulled away from the blonde's tight hold on her before tilting her head upwards and gently pressing their lips together in a slow and lingering kiss. When they parted, she leaned forward and rested their foreheads together, their breaths mingling between wide smiles._

" _Ew, Mommas!" Henry squealed and covered his eyes, causing both his mothers to laugh at his actions and at his special term when referring to the both of them._

" _Why aren't you sleeping, little prince," Regina admonished lightly, moving to sit on the side of the bed and placing a kiss on the boy's crown._

" _I was telling him a bedtime story."_

" _Oh?" Regina raised an eyebrow. "Let me guess: Hansel and Gretel?"_

 _Emma scrunched up her face. "Almost there, but no. That's his second favourite one."_

" _Ah, I see," Regina nodded knowingly and shared a cheeky grin with her son. "It's the story of how your Ma and I started off, isn't it?"_

" _Yes!" Henry nodded excitedly. "And Ma's getting to the part about the dinner!"_

" _Oh that," Regina chuckled as fond memories flashed through her mind. "That was a funny one."_

" _Only because your mother was there," Emma smirked at Regina. "Otherwise it would have turned into a full-fledged argument about the issue of convenience."_

" _Don't start, Emma."_

 _Emma held her hands up in defence. "Wasn't going to."_

" _Good."_

" _Because you are the one who's going to start it."_

" _What?"_

" _That's right," Emma leaned back in her chair and gave a smirk. "You're going to tell the part about the salsa dinner of the story. All these years I've been dying to know your actual point of view and now that I've got a chance, I'm definitely not passing it up."_

 _Regina gaped at her wife of close to nine years. "Oh my God. You are still sore about that, aren't you?"_

 _Emma said nothing and only smiled as Regina shook her head. "Emma, you won that argument."_

" _No, I didn't."_

" _You did," Regina deadpanned. "I still got all those rides back from you after that."_

" _But you got the last word."_

" _Okay, look who's the five year old now."_

" _You actually still remember that metaphor," Emma laughed._

" _That's because you used that against me to win your argument," Regina replied before staring back at her wife, feeling incredulous. "I don't believe it… after all these years and still adamant about this."_

 _Beside her, Henry shook her thigh, eventually putting a stop to their repartee. "Mom! I want to hear the story!"_

" _Yeah_ Mom _," Emma replied with a casual shrug and a smirk. "_ We _want to hear the story."_

" _Fine," Regina conceded, accepting her wife's challenge. "You want to hear the rational side of a dead argument, so be it."_

" _Just tell it, Regina."_

" _Emma Swan, you are impossible."_

 _At that, Emma grinned widely. "I know, but you love me for it."_

 _And those words could not stop the smile blossoming on Regina's face as she settled comfortably on her son's bed, Henry lying in her embrace as she got ready to pick up where Emma left._

" _Wait," Henry suddenly said. "Both of you will be telling it together right? It would be more fun, that way!"_

" _In that case," Regina donned her evil grin as she looked toward Emma. "We will let your ma continue."_

" _Fine," Emma replied coolly, turning to Regina. "But you're still telling that part."_

" _Fine."_

 _Emma gave a smug smile and curled her legs up on the chair, getting comfortable._

" _Alright, now where was I?"'_

" _Dinner," Henry helpfully supplied._

 _Emma winked at her son. "Right, dinner. But wait, before that…"_

 _ **Then Came Hot Cocoa with Cinnamon on Top Add A Dose of Friendship**_

She would rather die than admit to anyone but Emma was nervous. She had been pacing the street outside the shop for almost five minutes now, contemplating her options. For the better half of two weeks, Regina's number had just been sitting idly in her phone and Emma only sent the occasional text to the brunette - mostly lunch orders – so that they would be ready by the time Mary Margaret went to collect them.

 _Christ Emma, don't be daft,_ Emma scolded herself as she paused and took a deep breath to calm herself. _She might not even be inside._ But who was she kidding, Mary Margaret had once told her Regina helped out at the coffee shop every day and Emma was a sucker for paying attention. She did not even know why she was even nervous about meeting Regina again. Maybe it was because it had been too long since she had seen the brunette or maybe it had been the way she and Regina had parted previously.

Emma had never been one to make friends. Acquaintances, yes; she had them all around the office and with clients and business partners. But to actually engage in the whole 'shopping and phone calling buddies' package was not exactly her forte. Either way, Emma was never one to back down as well. Finally steeling herself, Emma gripped her handbag tightly and pushed the retro door open.

It was close to six and the shop had quite a number of customers, people opting to stay and chat over cold coffee and pastry crumbs after the tea break. Emma glanced around and spotted an empty seat by the counter, immediately stalking over with all the confident aura of a businesswoman.

"Hi!"

Emma bit back a sigh as the perky waitress, Kathryn, bounded over with a large grin on her face.

"I haven't seen you around for quite a while!"

"Yeah," Emma replied. "I was quite cooped up in the office, paperwork and all. Mary Margaret does come by to get food often for the both of us, though."

Kathryn nodded sympathetically. "It must be tough, huh, to be in such a demanding position. Mary Margaret tells me and David about working in the big city all the time! It must be really stressful."

"Well, I think I can manage," Emma looked up at the younger blonde. "You don't work here full time, don't you?"

"Only part time, I'm a student," Kathryn answered brightly and even Emma can't help but twitch her mouth into a small smile, remembering how carefree she had felt back then when she was a student herself. "Second year in accounting, actually. That's why I came to New York to study, to get used to the hustle and bustle of a big city."

Emma shot Kathryn a quick smile, not wishing to engage in too much conversation. "Good luck, then."

The younger blonde grinned back before seemingly remembering her role. "So, may I take your order?"

"Hot cocoa with cinnamon on top, thanks."

"Coming right up!"

As soon as the blonde left her to her own devices, Emma quickly looked around the coffee shop and cannot help the dismay she felt when she only spotted David busy by the counter, whom she shared a quick wave with, and another waitress serving the customers, Regina nowhere to be seen.

Just as she thought she had wasted her time coming down here, the doors to the back swished open and out came the brunette herself, donned in a simple black turtleneck and pants that hugged her legs appreciatively. Her eyes widened when she spotted Emma, before she broke out into a grin and made her way towards the seated blonde.

"Hey! What a surprise to see you here, I thought my number was only going to be used for orders."

Emma shot her an apologetic look. "I've been busy."

"So I've heard," Regina winked, taking the seat opposite Emma's. "Your secretary sure has been making a lot of rounds to the shop."

At that, Emma gave a genuine laugh. "Yeah, it's sort of a win-win situation actually. She wants to meet her boyfriend, David wants to meet his girlfriend, I want my food, Mary Margaret wants her food, and everybody gets what they want."

Regina gave a low laugh and Emma never realised the brunette's voice could be this husky. She gestured toward Regina's attire.

"Not working today?"

"Oh, no," Regina shook her head. "I just finished cleaning up the kitchen, that's why. And even so, I'm still considered the boss around here so attire is still ultimately my decision."

Emma smiled in reply just as Kathryn came over with her beverage and she thanked the blonde, slowly sipping from the cup.

"How is it?" Regina asked, staring at Emma intently.

"It's alright, I guess. Not as good as yours though."

Regina raised an eyebrow. "And you've tried my hot cocoa before?"

"You forgot?" Emma replied in surprise. "That one time I used the coupon you gave me."

Regina's face remained blank for a moment before it lit up from the memory.

"Oh _that,_ " the brunette laughed. "The day when we argued over the counter?"

Emma looked at the brunette, aghast. "Hey! I apologised!"

"I know, I was just joking," Regina put her hands up in defence.

The blonde looked at her warily over the rim of the cup. "No hard feelings?"

"Not anymore," Regina shot her a smile.

Emma studied the brunette opposite her - coiffed short hair and gentle eyes – and shook her head.

"How do you even do that?"

Regina furrowed her brows in confusion. "Do what?"

"Forgive so easily."

Regina paused to seriously think for a moment before answering. "You know, I can admit that forgiveness is actually difficult for me. In fact, I believe that forgiveness is hard in everyone at some point. But if you really think about it, what's the use of holding grudges? When you forgive someone, you're also forgiving yourself at the same time because you're allowing yourself the option of letting go. It took me a very long time to learn about the meaning of that word, and I still can't encompass the entirety of it until now. Not everyone can do that, but I try my best."

Emma listened as the brunette leaned forward and grinned. "Besides, how could we start a friendship if it's not water under the bridge?"

"Friendship?"

"Yes! Or do you not want that," Regina asked doubtfully.

Emma gave a nervous laugh, idly stirring her beverage. "I mean, I'm not good at such things you know, making friends and stuff. Everything's easier if we all know where we stand, like professionally."

"Yeah I can tell that you're that sort of person – the kind who likes to have a firm grasp of what's going on."

"Damn, you blew my cover," Emma joked lightly before the two shared a laugh.

"See?" Regina gestured encouragingly as if to prove her point. "That's a perfectly good start! Everything doesn't need to be in black or white, Emma, as long as you allow yourself the liberty of letting someone in."

"That's still a long way to go…" Emma replied, noticing the disappointed look in Regina's face although the latter tried her best to hide it. "… but that doesn't mean I'm not going to do it."

The way Regina's face lit up like a child's does when given candy was too comical and Emma cannot help the contagious grin that spread over her own.

"So, friends?" Regina said, holding out her hand.

Emma looked at the outstretched hand before her eyes flickered up to meet dark brown ones which shone with anticipation, and she pressed her palm against Regina's.

"Friends."

 _ **Then Came The Salsa Dinner**_

Winter was almost around the corner and she would say they were very good friends; or at least Emma chose to believe that. They have been meeting on an almost daily basis for some weeks now. For some reason, her feet had brought her to the coffee shop every morning to get a cup to go before work and the two ladies would end up in conversation. Sometimes, the four of them, with David and Mary Margaret, would go on outings together too and those outings always ended with the lovebirds leaving early together; Regina and Emma spending the rest of the evening together alone. It was through these easy words exchanged that made Emma slowly get to learn more about the brunette woman and it surprised even herself to find that she quite enjoyed the brunette's easygoing attitude and company. Of course Mary Margaret had been happy for Emma over her growing friendship with Regina and how she had found another friend she could confide in.

"Just don't forget me," the pixie haired brunette had joked once when Emma told her she could not make it for their usual Friday hanging out session because Regina had invited her over to dinner to try her "famous lasagna", as the brunette claimed.

As Emma waited outside the coffee shop for Regina to be done with the closing this day, she found that for once in years, she was actually feeling light.

"Ready?" Regina grinned at her as the brunette double checked the lock of the door to the shop one last time. Emma nodded and smiled as she led them to her car.

It had fallen into routine now; how overtime Thursdays would end with the brunette getting a ride back home in Emma's Beetle convertible despite countless initial declines. The blonde had not even known why she had insisted in the first place; and when Regina finally gave in, Emma justified herself stating how she would always help a friend.

"My mother is coming over today," Regina broke the silence in the car. "You should stay for dinner, it's the least I can do to thank you for the all rides home."

The mention of Cora caused Emma's mind to whirl back to the times at the coffee shop where she could not help but notice the tense relationship between Regina and her mother despite cheery smiles and greetings on the surface. Those were then accompanied with her first memory of Regina when the brunette had gotten all fired up because of the reckless comment Emma had made (something she regretted immensely about now). Cora had struck her as a generally easy going person, but with her daughter, Emma noticed she was different.

"Can I ask you something personal?" Emma spoke as she side-glanced the brunette.

"Sure."

The reply was said easily and Emma calmed a little, hoping her question will not strike a nerve in Regina.

"Why are you so tense around your mother?"

There was a sigh and in her peripheral vision, Emma could see Regina twist the ring she always wore on her right hand, another thing she had always wondered about but never asked for the same reasons.

"It's difficult, we have a complicated relationship," Regina started then she stopped.

"You don't have to say it out if you feel uncomfortable, you know," Emma gave a smile.

"No, it's just… My mother is a very demanding woman, I would say. She expected a lot from me when I was a child – expectations I could never meet. She was strict and she would go to any lengths to make sure I would go down the path she wanted me to. And every disappointment I brought on her was another chip away at my self-esteem.

"When I reached my teen phase, I got bolder. I opted for English Literature instead of the business path she wanted me to go through, although I did ended up taking a side course in Business Administration, but that was that. Eventually, she knew I had to grow up and she could not say anything past her displeasure when I took the job to teach in college."

"Yet you're here now."

"I love my mother," Regina admitted. "Despite our differences, she is still my mother. I know deep down beneath all those constant criticisms, she loves me too. Some people's love stretch to the depth of the oceans and most of the time, they are the very same people who don't know how to express it."

Emma nodded and she let silence do the talking, since they had both run out of words.

"It's nice to believe in that," Emma finally spoke up. "It's probably nice too, to have a mother."

Regina stared at the blonde, mouth open before she recomposed herself. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to remind you about anything unpleasant."

Emma did not reply and only focused on the road. Everyone has past devils, she mused. She had never truly voiced it out before, but maybe if she did, she could free herself in the process.

"I was in the foster care system."

Regina listened but kept quiet, letting the blonde go on at her own comfortable pace. She had heard stories from different people about the system and she could tell it was hard for Emma to speak, judging by the way her knuckles turned white from gripping the steering wheel too hard. She wanted so desperately to reach out and offer a comforting touch, but everybody needs that solo moment of courage.

"It took the fourth family to return me to know that I will never be first choice for anyone. The subsequent families weren't exactly the best to me either, and I longed to get out of that hell. Even now as I walk the streets and look at mothers and their children, it's just so easy to become jealous and ask why. And sometimes, it really hurts."

They reached the street of Regina's apartment and Emma pulled to a stop still staring straight ahead, the weight of her words sinking in the vehicle. Slowly reaching forward, Regina placed a comforting hand on Emma's arm and smiled.

"But look at you now – so successful and brave. Without our past, we won't be who we are. Without your experiences, you won't be Emma Swan."

It was funny how easily the brunette can make a smile break across her face just by the sparkle in those chocolate orbs or induce so much emotions within her with just a comment but Emma loved it. She had stopped looking for this long ago, had given up hope. But Regina by far, was her most favourite serendipity.

"Thank you," Emma softly said.

"So about dinner?" Regina winked. "There will be salsa."

"Sure. How could I pass that," Emma found herself grinning back, even though her mind screamed the heavy load of paperwork she always had to complete on Thursday to free her Friday evenings with Mary Margaret.

The heart always gets what it wants, despite the strongest wars waged by the mind.

[-]

When they stepped into the apartment, Regina immediately placed her bag on the couch and disappeared into the kitchen to join her mother, leaving Emma to her own devices.

It was the second time Emma has been there but the apartment still brought a little surprise and even a feeling of rejuvenation within her. Being in Regina's space, Emma had realised the first time, was like walking into her world. The brunette was never much for wearing her heart on her sleeve, but the place she lives in says it all. It was furnished with modern black and white décor, making the average sized apartment seem even bigger. There were splashes of red by the apple sculptures and similar paraphernalia to add colour, not to mention the book and music collections as well. All these spoke volumes about Regina's character and personality, and the blonde enjoyed being in here.

On her first visit, Emma had been attracted to the large bookshelf by the wall in the living room, naturally. Never had she seen a great number of classic and contemporary literary and poetry collections of vast genres all in one place. She had her own collection of course, but never as many and never as organised.

"Wow," Emma had breathed, taking a book from the shelf and reading its summary. "Never would have guessed how much of a collector you are, and a designer."

"Some of them were from taken from my previous job at the school," Regina had admitted, chuckling lightly – a sound that never failed to bring a smile to Emma's lips, even if it were just a hint. "Besides I was the one who decided the interior design of the shop after all."

"I see we have a guest."

Cora's rich voice broke her reverie and Emma spun around.

"I hope I'm not intruding on anything, Cora," the blonde replied with a polite smile.

"Not at all," Cora only grinned and brought a hand to Emma's back, leading her to the table where Regina was already placing a chicken thigh on each individual plate. "I'm just wondering to what I owe the pleasure to of having my daughter invite you for dinner."

"It's nothing, Mother," Regina answered for Emma. "Emma was being nice to me and I just decided to repay the favour."

"Oh, I see," Cora said unheard as the two women began their easy conversation, settling opposite one another.

"Christ, what do you people put in this," Emma practically moaned halfway through the meal as she brought the salsa into her mouth, enjoying the stark contrast of cold and spiciness against her tongue.

"It's a Mills family secret," Regina winked. "And you're supposed to eat that with the chicken."

"Can't resist it," Emma grinned back.

"You should come over for dinner more then," Cora spoke up. "Regina's cooking always stays on my tongue long after it's digested."

The two younger women blinked, as if to suddenly remember Cora's presence before Emma cleared her throat.

"Definitely," Emma nodded. "If I'm welcome, that is."

Regina shot an incredulous look toward Emma. "What are you talking about; of course you're welcome anytime! Such a simple dinner cannot express my full gratitude to all the inconvenient times you drove me home."

Cora raised her brows and turned to the blonde. "You've been driving my daughter home?"

"Yeah…" Emma replied easily to Cora before directing the conversation to Regina. "…because it _is_ convenient. I've already told you that your apartment's on the way to that-"

"-nonexistent shop you always get your liquor from," Regina finished for her. "Emma, that lie can't even fool a five year old."

"It's not a lie," the blonde insisted. "Besides five year olds know nothing about liquor, so it doesn't count."

That statement of defence was half-true. There was no liquor shop; it was one of those unbelievable-but-try-hard-to-make-it-believable-or-die-from-embarrassment lies Emma had cooked within two seconds to prevent Regina from changing her mind about accepting the ride. That was the first time Emma had asked before successfully convincing the brunette to hop in, and the former had brought that lie up as justification for reason whenever Regina was close to declining again.

And well, five year olds _do_ know nothing about liquor.

"Mother, you be the judge," Regina said indignantly as she fixed her glare on Emma, whose smirk never wavered. "A drive from Manhattan all the way to Brooklyn and then back again; convenient or not?"

"Let's see," Cora started before winking at Emma. "If I had known my daughter was getting rides back home from you, I would have done closing shifts as well. My place is just around the corner."

"Mother," Regina shot a glare, "That's not helping my argument."

"Thank you, Cora," Emma smiled as she reached for her glass of wine. "And Regina, your argument is invalid."

"Invalid, how?"

"Because it is not inconvenient."

"That's not even a reason. Do you even know what the distance between Manhattan and Brooklyn is, Emma? It's about fifteen miles and a half hour drive. And for you to drive here and back, it'll probably be around an hour or more, depending on the traffic."

"You're right," Emma nodded and Regina felt smug, sure that she had fully convinced the blonde before Emma spoke again. "It's not a reason, that's because it is the _basis_ of all my reasons against it."

"Oh my God," Regina half groaned as she rubbed her temples. "You're impossible."

"I know," Emma smirked.

"Alright, _children_ ," Cora chuckled, standing up and clearing the plates. "How about some dessert? I made blueberry cheesecake."

"You people are spoiling me, I swear." Emma shook her head as she attempted to help in the clearing before her hand was swatted away by Regina's.

"Ow! Seriously, Regina? That was childish."

"Seriously, Emma," Regina mimicked before breaking out into a small laugh. "You're the guest, just sit. I'll do it."

"No Regina, I was serious. You really resembled a five year old just now when you did that."

"Thought you said five year olds don't know anything about liquor? Well look at me, drinking this _Chardonnay_ …"

"For Christ's sakes, Regina."

"And you're impossible, too."

Cora stood unnoticed from Regina's kitchen as she watched their easy banter and smiles exchanged with the other. As her eyes traced Regina's face and saw the way her daughter's eyes lit up with every sentence, Cora thought that maybe just maybe, she has a chance to turn things around after all.

[-]

By the time Emma had left, it was already close to ten. Her mother had helped to wash the dishes without much complaint (surprisingly) while Regina had sent the blonde off to her car. When she came back, Cora was just sitting on her couch and casually flipping through one of her old magazines.

It was usual for Cora to come on some days to have dinner with her just the two of them, but unusual to stay after that. Everything that needed to be said will be said during the meal and this was just how Cora functioned. There was something else, Regina decided. Otherwise her mother would not have wasted any more time at her apartment.

"Mother," Regina spoke as she settled herself beside Cora. "I thought you would have left by now."

Cora gave a non-committal hum as she put down the magazine. "Can't I stay with my daughter a little longer?"

Regina slowly nodded, "If you would like that."

She got up to prepare drinks but was stopped by a hand leading her back down.

Cora brought the hand to cup her daughter's face and sighed.

"Listen, Regina. I know I have been hard on you for many years; and believe me, there are so many times I wish I could take back those harsh insults and I apologise for every single one of them. You know I love you right, Regina?"

Regina stared at her mother with a look of caution and disbelief. Never had Cora been so oral about apology and loving her or anything that has to do with emotions and this sudden topic about it made her nervous, all sorts of situations springing into her mind.

"Mother, why are you saying this? Did something happen? Are you sick?"

Cora gave a light laugh and shook her head. "No. Seeing you and Emma during dinner – all those easy flowing conversations and smiles compared to ours, it just made me think about all the times I could have been better but did not. I've opposed you on your career path time and time again and I know you were reluctant on this coffee shop business; still I remained selfish. But today, I am willing to make the change."

Cora reached forward and took Regina's hand in hers. "This Emma girl is smart and funny. I was waiting for you to do the proper introductions but you never did, and I don't blame you. So, let me iron things out: as long as you are happy Regina, I will _always_ support you."

Regina blinked in realisation as her mother's meaning hit her. _Had Emma and her acted like a couple?_ This was not news to her for Kathryn had misunderstood her growing friendship with Emma as romance before, but Regina had only taken the student's assumptions with a pinch of salt. However, for her _mother_ to mistake the relationship between them and to even accept it was definitely mind blowing for Regina.

"Mother… I…"

"Shush dear, it's about time I acted as a real mother."

Regina looked at her mother, gratitude and tears brimming in hers and she brought Cora into a tight hug, letting the few tears slip through before she wiped away any evidence of them being there.

"I love you, Mother."

Cora closed her eyes and enjoyed the lovely feeling that elicited. She could not even remember the last time Regina and her had a personal conversation, let alone hugged. Smiling fondly, she brought a hand to gently rub Regina's back.

"I love you too."

The day could be said that it had ended on a pleasant note. It was like a huge stone had been lifted from her shoulders and for once, Regina felt free.

But even after Cora left, there was still one unfathomable thing bugging Regina. All her life, she had hated to be misunderstood but this time, she had willingly embraced it. Maybe it was because she was too caught up in her shock with her mother's acceptance, maybe it was because she still questioned Cora's real motive, or maybe it was just _because_. But whatever it actually was, Regina reveled in it.

Maybe some hopes will not turn into disappointments if more than one person believed in it.

 _ **Then Came the Almost Kiss**_

"Cards on the table," Emma declared as she eyed a stoic faced Mary Margaret. Beside her, David chuckled as he impatiently tapped his finger on the table.

"Eighteen," the pixie haired brunette carefully said, spreading her cards.

Emma smirked as she laid hers, a neat nineteen from three cards. "Pay up, sucker."

"Crap," Mary Margaret muttered as she handed over the five dollar note.

"Here's mine as well," David said to Emma. "I've bust it."

They were gathered at Emma's apartment this night playing a casual game of Blackjack. It was strange, Regina mused. How close she and Emma had gotten in just a matter of weeks, something she secretly began to love. Of course some credit had to go to David and Mary Margaret. It was through their 'friend dates' that gave her and Emma opportunity to meet up more often without her having to give an excuse to do so.

And in all those meetings, Regina found herself liking the blonde even more, dare she say it, non-platonically. After that night when Emma had come over for dinner, Regina could not help but notice little details that had never caught her attention before. As the time passed, not only did Emma's humour and sassiness entice her; so did Emma's laughter, Emma's smile that seemed different just for her, the way Emma's eyes twinkled in different ways in the city lights and sunlight, just simply _Emma._

It was absurd and not an _absurd_ absurd, but a _crazy_ absurd. In a way, Regina could say she was embarrassed, having thoughts belonging to a flushed teenager whilst keeping a stoic adult face.

Smirk still in place, the blonde nodded towards Regina, who was plainly shaking her head. By the look of those four cards on the brunette's hand, Emma was sure that the twenty dollar note Regina had placed as bet would be hers in no time.

Flashing a grin, Regina turned her cards face up.

"Twenty."

"Dammit!" Emma cursed as she handed over twenty dollars, the money she had previously won now going to Regina.

"That's it. I'm not playing anymore," Mary Margaret announced as she kept the rest of her money. "This is the third time Regina has won in a row and I'm practically broke."

"Broke?" Emma cannot help but laugh. "We all placed small bets, M!"

" _Still,_ " Mary Margaret replied, shooting a playful glare in the other brunette's way.

Regina winked. "What can I say; I can't help it if Blackjack is in my blood."

"Please," the blonde snorted as she kept the cards. "Blackjack is only a game of probability."

"I'd say it's gotta do with luck," David got up and stretched. "It's close to the end of the day and I'm still not having any of it, sadly."

"Speaking of which, it's getting late," Mary Margaret stood as well, glancing at her watch. "David and I should better get going. Thanks for dinner and drinks, Emma."

"What? M, it's only twelve."

"Yeah, but tomorrow is Sunday."

"Jesus Christ, even people who go to church wake up later than you do on Sundays," Emma sighed in exasperation and Regina laughed.

Mary Margaret only smiled at Emma before stepping forward for a goodbye hug.

"You know the way to the door, I presume?" The blonde asked as they parted.

"Definitely," Mary Margaret winked then smirked. "No hanky-panky, you two."

Emma felt her ears grow hot as she heard the older brunette subconsciously clear her throat.

"Hey, what's _that_ supposed to mean," she called out to the chuckling Mary Margaret who only hurried off with David and the slam of her front door was the only last response.

"Sorry about that," Emma smiled at Regina and shook her head. "Mary Margaret's playful like that sometimes especially when she's all giddy in a new relationship, like how most people are before the cracks start to appear on the surface."

Regina put a hand to her chest in feigned shock. "Oh my, did the all famous and rigid Emma Swan just apologise to me?"

Emma glared at the brunette playfully as she poured the apple cider Regina had brought into two separate glasses and handed them over, settling beside the brunette.

"Am I really _that_ rigid?"

Regina took a sip from her drink and pretended to think. "Let me see… Based on how we first met, yes."

This time it was Emma's turn to feign hurt as she copied the brunette's earlier actions. "Ouch, there goes my heart."

Regina laughed. "No but seriously, I realised that you are the complete opposite when I got to know you a bit more."

Emma only gave a small chuckle then kept quiet, staring into a space in front of her. Regina watched the blonde before she hesitated, then decided to just go with it.

"Can I ask you a personal question?"

The sudden question brought an emotion of surprise to Emma's features and she turned to face Regina.

"I guess."

"Why are you against relationships so much?"

Emma immediately snapped her gaze away from Regina, swallowing thickly. This was it; this was the thing she had been running away from for years and yet it can so easily come back to haunt her in the simplest of questions. Beside her, Regina bit her lip in regret.

"You don't have to answer that if you don't want to, Emma."

Emma remained quiet; how could she speak when the thoughts in her head were loud enough? She desperately wanted to let go, to free herself like Regina had once said. But how could she without the high possibility of her turning into a sobbing mess in front of the gorgeous brunette? _Goddammit,_ Emma thought as she downed her glass and poured herself another one. Maybe alcohol could silence every goddamned thought in her head right now.

Regina watched as Emma indulged in the apple cider, all the while inwardly cursing and blaming herself for asking the question in the first place. Just as she was about to apologise, Emma finally spoke.

"His name was Neal. We took the same finance major together throughout college. He was funny and capable and he even had a secret passion for paganism. He knew everything about it and it was mesmerizing to see him talk about it with so much depth; you could live vicariously just through his words.

"We fell in love obviously; everyone said we were perfect together. Apparently two top students finding romance was probably one of the sweetest love stories you can tell your kids. We were living in a fairy tale and I believed every single moment of it: whispered promises, shared jokes, we even planned a _future_ together. We laid out lists on where we could stay and what we could each do to take turns in supporting a family with kids, if I ever had one. Thinking about it now, it's fucking ridiculous. But tell that to an ambitious teenager with her first love and she'll never believe you."

Emma took another swig, this time directly from the bottle and finished the last drop before continuing.

"But there is always an after to the happy ending, isn't it? Despite our relationship, we were on opposite teams in the final year project. Neal and I have always been competitive, him being more so; it was one of our major faults and I firmly believed love could overwrite that. I was wrong. Turns out that the final year project was going to be an important springboard for our future careers, and Neal wanted so badly to get the top and be the best. So badly that he could cheat in the project; and in the process of doing that, cheat on me as well."

She looked straight at her and Regina felt her lungs constrict as she saw tears brimming in Emma's eyes.

"I was enraged and I felt so betrayed that I fucking _broke_. The man whom I let myself full heartedly believe was 'the one' could stab me in the back over something so materialistic, over a future I once thought involved _me._ I thought I was his everything like he said, but he was probably talking to his grades about my academics. I thought I was finally enough for someone but it was only what I was priced at, and that was a meagre four point GPA. I thought that for once, I was finally first in someone else's heart, but everything was just a façade."

Emma leaned back against the couch, bringing her knees to her chest and Regina's heart broke to see the fragility behind the woman who fought hard to remain strong and steady. Surely but tentatively, Regina reached forward and lightly squeezed Emma's shoulder in a gesture of comfort. She had expected the blonde to brush her hand away and not wanting to appear 'weak' but to her surprise, Emma only turned to her and gave a sad smile, causing Regina's heart to race.

"I… I used to be exactly like you," Regina started as she scooted nearer to the blonde woman, needing a sense of security just by close contact. She was nervous; this was something she had not vocally talked about ever since she moved to the Big Apple.

"I had a first love too, his name was Daniel. He was everything I could ever ask for: a quirky sense of humour, sweet and gentle, loves horse-riding as much as I do, a friend and a confidante. Whenever I had outbursts with my mother, talks with him under the Maine stars always did its wonders. I was content with just being in love."

Regina looked down wistfully and stroked the ring on her right hand.

"He gave me this ring for my eighteenth birthday and I've kept it ever since. Just touching it calms me like an old friend whenever I feel troubled or angry or sad, almost as if he was really here."

 _So that's the story behind the ring,_ Emma thought as she watched the brunette smooth her thumb over the gold ring, having lost its shine with age.

"What happened to Daniel?"

"He died in a car crash."

Emma was at a loss for words, feeling the alcohol starting to kick in and Regina filled the silence for her.

"It was tragic, but it happened a long time ago. I was devastated; it is a small town I live in you see, everybody knew everybody. After his funeral, the looks of pity people gave me just disgusted me and I longed to get out of their presence. That was when I invested my time in studying to distract myself, deciding to take the additional business course much to my mother's delight. It was a numbing way to deal with the pain, but I managed to get through it. Even when I moved to New York City, I was secretly glad I don't have to make a turn on the street and be reminded of stale memories."

"Wow," Emma breathed, fixing her stare at the woman beside her and suddenly finding her very gorgeous in the incandescence of her dim living room lamp.

"How do you know when to do it?"

"Do what?"

"Let go."

Regina gave a smile as she returned the transfixed stare into hazel eyes. "I guess when you start to realise that the people in front of you take in more breaths than the memories you have of the past."

Emma gazed at Regina for a long moment, a small smile stretching onto her face. As hazel eyes bore into dark brown ones, Emma could swear she had never seen anyone as beautiful as Regina on the inside and out and her mind whirled back to all the times she have seen Regina crying during the touching parts of a movie or saving leftover baked goods for the homeless man a street down from her apartment or betting where David would bring Mary Margaret to on their next date.

The room seemed to spin around her and her eyelids felt heavy that it felt tempting to close them, but Emma forced her eyes open. Maybe it was the alcohol, or was it her courage per se? Either way, Emma went with it. Slowly inching forward, she searched brown orbs for any signs of rejection but they only widened in response.

The silence around them was deafening and even breathing felt too loud, so Regina held it in. She froze in rapt attention as Emma got so close she could smell the alcohol from the blonde's breath and Regina let her eyes slip down to take in pink lips, moist from the drink. There was a hint of a smirk on Emma's lips and Regina immediately flushed, looking back up at Emma embarrassed at having got caught.

 _Just a little bit closer._

Emma paused just a mere inch away from her lips – as if in hesitation – and Regina swore her heart screamed. They were so close their lips were almost grazing, like a teasing act from a playful lover, and Regina clenched her fists in decision.

Emma kept her unwavering gaze.

Regina bit her lip.

The movement caused Emma to look down.

The brunette licked her lips and leaned forward.

Emma felt like her heart was going to burst.

Then suddenly, the shrill sound of Regina's cellphone broke the hypnotism and both women jumped apart in surprise, looking dazed and breathless.

Regina reacted first, reaching for her handbag and fishing out her cellphone, inwardly cursing whoever it was that sent the text.

"It's late," Regina spoke up, quickly gathering her things and purposely avoiding eye contact with the blonde. "I should head back."

Emma stood up as well and gripped the couch for support – not an evidence of how much alcohol was in her system but of how much blood was rushing through her nerves.

"I could drive you. It's not safe to walk the streets alone at this time."

Regina gave a quick smile. "It's alright, really. I can call for a cab. Besides, you just had a lot of alcohol; you can't think straight."

"I'm not drunk, Regina," Emma said firmly and they both knew that was an answer to an unspoken question.

"It is fine Emma, really," Regina stalked over and gave the blonde a quick hug, the kind they shared so many times before. "Thank you for dinner and… everything, I really have to go."

Emma only nodded as she walked the brunette to her door, only managing to keep her composure till the very last second when she closed it before she leant against the wooden frame and gave a loud exhale.

 _What the hell had she been thinking?_

 _ **Then Came The Week After's Announcement**_

"Hey, are you okay?"

Regina jerked to attention from her place at the counter to see David peering at her curiously.

"Y-yeah," she managed to stutter out, grabbing a cloth and wiping nonexistent marks on the countertop. "Why not?"

David shrugged. "You've been spacing out a lot and not just today, but in the past few days too."

Regina hated to admit it, but that was the truth. Ever since Saturday night, she had been left feeling uneasy and nervous and just not herself. But that was not even the worst part. Emma had not replied any of her texts and calls ever since the incident and to top the cake, today was Thursday. She had gone to name this day as 'their' day ever since taking rides home with Emma had fallen into routine. But Regina doubted she would get any more of that, seeing as to how the blonde was practically avoiding her.

When she realised that David was still staring at her, she gave a small albeit unconvincing smile. "I'm fine, David."

"If you say so," the sturdy blond nodded. "Oh hey, Mary Margaret and I are having this dinner at her apartment tomorrow and we were thinking of inviting you and Emma."

Regina swallowed thickly at the sound of Emma's name but kept her cool. "What's the occasion?"

David grinned, "Come over and you'll see!"

Just then the door to the shop tinkled open and Regina felt her heart jump to her mouth when she saw who it was.

"Emma!" David smiled at the blonde who just stepped in. "Where's Mary Margaret?"

"She's working through lunch," Emma informed him as her heels clicked loudly on the floor beneath them. "I was tasked to get food for her here."

"Ham & Swiss and a caramel macchiato coming right up," David winked at her.

Emma raised her eyebrows, impressed. "Should have known I wouldn't need to memorise the order."

They shared a laugh before David left to prepare the food, leaving the two women alone with each other.

The weather was cold but in the presence of the blonde, Regina felt like she was burning up and she wished that there could be a hole in the ground to swallow her. In her gray designer business suit and hair neatly pulled back from her face, Emma gave off an intimidating vibe and that did nothing to help Regina cope with the current situation. Finally, it was Emma who broke the silence between them.

"Things in the office have been really hectic," Emma said, glancing at the brunette, as if that could be explanation enough for her actions.

"It is fine, I understand," Regina stoically replied.

An awkward silence descended between them as Emma only nodded in reply and Regina searched for a conversation topic to push the discomfort away.

"You're early for lunch today."

"I… yeah," Emma glanced at her watch which read just a little past noon. "I came to grab something to go as well, since I won't be taking any more breaks until I get off work."

"Oh, I see. Okay, what would you like?"

"The usual."

Regina gave a small smile. "Hot cocoa with cinnamon?"

"You know me," Emma smirked.

"Just a lucky guess," Regina returned the playful banter.

As Emma watched Regina turn to make the drink for her, she gritted her teeth in hesitation. In truth, she had been really distracted because of the 'almost kiss' she had given to the brunette on Saturday night – the main reason why paperwork had been piling up at the office. It was not like she wanted to avoid Regina as well; she just needed her space to sort her feelings out.

"I'm getting off work at five today."

Regina's voice broke her train of thoughts and Emma snapped to attention.

"Oh. Okay," the blonde tried not to sound too disappointed. "I… I guess I won't be seeing you later then."

"Probably not," Regina bit the inside of her cheeks and slid the beverage to her, accepting Emma's money.

Emma watched as the brunette punched some buttons on the cash register, never meeting her gaze. She could tell that Regina was feeling uneasy as well. There were so many questions compressed in the thick air around them and hell, Emma decided to just go with it despite the obvious discomfort that had made the space between them its home.

"Regina, I-"

Just then, the doors to the kitchen burst open and David came out, holding a nicely decorated bag and handing it to Emma.

"For Mary Margaret, it's on the house," he announced, effectively cutting off whatever the blonde was intending to say.

At that, Regina shot David a pointed look and the man was quick to reassure her, "Relax Regina, I'll be paying."

"Wow," Emma remarked, peering into the bag to observe the neatly packed sandwich and beverage along with a handwritten note. "Lunch with a note, really?"

"Don't you dare read that," David jokingly warned.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Emma lightly scoffed before gathering the things. "I guess I'd better get going, the work on my desk is practically screaming for me right now."

"Emma," Regina spoke and that stopped the blonde as she turned to look back into hopeful brown eyes. "What were you going to say?"

Emma opened her mouth to reply but hesitation stopped her and she immediately clamped it shut again. Now just wasn't the right time.

"Nothing," she easily replied. "I'll see you guys soon."

David observed the exchange between the two ladies with curiosity and after Emma swiftly left, he turned towards Regina.

"Did something happen between you two?"

Regina watched Emma go, unable to stop the pinch of hurt she felt in her heart. Something was clearly stopping Emma and she knew what it was. But what she didn't know was whether she could be the one to prove Emma wrong, and it hurt to even think about it.

"Nothing," Regina murmured. "Nothing important."

[-]

The clock in her office showed that it was already half past eight. Emma closed her eyes and leaned back in her chair, hands moving to rub her temples. She had spent the afternoon being productive, having completed most of her paperwork by four and had been confident that she could finish the rest early.

But Thursday was the day granted to her secretary for an early knock off time and when Mary Margaret came in to say goodbye, the pixie haired brunette had extended the dinner invitation to her for Friday night, mentioning that Regina would be going as well. That started a series of distractions for her again the next hour and frankly, Emma was quite pissed at beating herself up over such trivial matters and acting like an immature teen.

Running a hand through her now loose blonde tresses, Emma glanced at the remaining paperwork and sighed. Her stomach growled in demand for attention and Emma eyed the tin of crackers perched on the side of her table wearily. Hell, she'd rather wait while starving than eat what tastes like stale cardboard.

Just then, a knock on her office door got her attention and she started. Most of her colleagues would have left the office by now and Emma was sure she was the only one left at the office when she walked back from her washroom break. It could not be the cleaners as well; because what reasons would they have to disturb her?

Rising steadily, she grabbed the pair of scissors sitting in her stationery holder on the desk and made her way to the door. The knock came again – two more times – and Emma gripped the scissors tightly by her side before swinging the door wide open in an attack stance.

"… Emma?"

"For Christ's sakes, Regina! You scared the shit out of me. I thought you were an intruder!"

Regina raised a skeptic eyebrow. "Intruders don't knock and clearly I'm not, so could you stop brandishing the scissors around like that?"

Emma groaned and dropped her hand with the weapon as she moved to let the brunette in, closing the door after her.

"Why are you here?"

The question came out accusing and Emma bit her lip in regret, quickly correcting herself. "I mean, what brings you here? I thought you already went home, since you were knocking off early today."

"Well… I brought this for you," Regina said, scanning the well-furnished office before meeting Emma's gaze and handing her a paper bag.

"What's this?" Emma received the paper bag and peered inside.

"Just some leftovers I managed to grab before I left," Regina shrugged and Emma cannot help the smile forming on her face as she spotted the brunette's red tinted cheeks.

"Leftovers huh," Emma smirked as she moved to her desk and began taking out the items from the paper bag. "Tuna pastry rolls and hot mocha still freshly baked and warm."

She looked up to face the flushed brunette and Emma gave a small smile. "Regina, you shouldn't have."

"Before you jump into anything, they're leftover ingredients," Regina corrected herself and placed herself on the chair opposite Emma.

"God," Emma moaned as she bit into crisp pastry and savoured the warm tuna on her tongue. "I've been starving since that hot cocoa and my taste buds are literally having an orgasm right now. Thanks, Regina."

"Yes Emma, continue being so appropriate about food," Regina deadpanned as she watched the blonde eat. The ingredients weren't leftovers and she was definitely not going to mention how she had practically disrupted David's kitchen cleaning routine while she made the food for Emma.

"No seriously, all these baked goods from your shop and those drinks you make are so freaking good, really. And before you get started on how Cora's the one that bakes as well, let me just say I can tell which pastries are made by you or your mother. Yours is that distinctive. You should seriously go join some competition or something an-"

"Emma."

The serious tone in Regina's voice cut off the blonde's rambling and Emma immediately stopped, locking on Regina's gaze.

"We need to talk."

"About what?" Emma asked although she knew exactly what Regina was talking about, giving a small laugh which came out forced.

"About us, this," Regina gestured. "I don't want to keep pretending that everything is normal when it's clearly not."

Emma hated confrontations like these so she did what she does best – sinking into the comfort of ignorance.

"Why? What happened?"

" _What happened?_ " Regina gaped at the blonde woman, disappointedly shocked that Emma would even try to pretend she did not know what the brunette was referring to. "You tried to kiss me Emma, but you didn't, that's what happened. And you go on this unexplained hiatus from me and now I can't believe you're actually trying to even pretend."

Dropping all pretenses, Emma pursed her lips and flared.

"You walked away from me, Regina. You were the one who ran away first."

"I know what I did," Regina exclaimed, feeling exasperated. "But I wasn't the one who didn't respond to texts and calls. So what now, you're just going to ignore the elephant in the room, is that it?"

Emma gave a nonchalant shrug, taking a sip from her hot mocha – the very beverage that Regina specially made for her, her mind painfully reminded.

"You want an explanation? Fine, I was intoxicated Regina. I can't think straight."

They both knew it was a lie as Emma's last sentence to Regina on Saturday night reverberated loudly around the women in the silence of Emma's huge office.

"You know what," Regina shook her head and got up. "I didn't know why I even hoped, much less tried."

Emma had stopped eating long ago and she fixed her unrelenting stare on the half-eaten pastry as Regina stormed out of her office, closing the door loudly behind her. It was obvious the brunette was mad, and Emma knew she was definitely at fault. Her emotions and feelings resembled tangled threads and Emma groaned loudly, placing her head on her hands.

She had messed it all up.

[-]

"Ems, are you okay? What do you need to talk about?" Mary Margaret's concern made it harder for Emma to speak as she looked at her best friend uneasily, not knowing how or where to start.

Friday had come too soon and Emma had volunteered to help the younger brunette with preparing dinner at the latter's apartment, hoping to seize the opportunity to talk to Mary Margaret about her current predicament.

"Look, I need to tell you something," Emma started. "But swear to God you won't freak out or-"

"You're in love with Regina."

Emma's jaw dropped as she watched a grinning Mary Margaret raise a fist in victory. "Called it! I'm so going to win twenty dollars tonight."

"What?"

"David and I betted on whether the two of you, you know, like _like_ each other, and clearly I've won," Mary Margaret winked then moved to take both of Emma's hands. "But all jokes aside, I'm really happy for you, Ems."

Emma sighed. "That's the thing, M. I sort of almost kissed her on that Saturday night and it's been confusing for me."

"Oh my God, You guys almost kissed!" Mary Margaret gushed but when she noticed the trenchant look Emma was giving her, the brunette cleared her throat and turned serious again.

"Confusing, how?"

"I don't know. I'm… she… it's complicated."

"Oh honey," Mary Margaret led them both to the couch and sat down. "You're thinking too much. I know that Neal had been a harsh blow to you and it's been a long time since you've been in the game, but not everything ends the same way."

Emma sighed again. "I was being a jerk about it, okay? I've been avoiding her ever since that and Regina wanted some answers. She came over to the office yesterday night with dinner and she tried to ask me about the incident. But I just pretended and casually brushed it off and now she's pissed at me. I fucked up, Mary Margaret."

"Emma, you didn't eff up," Mary Margaret sincerely said. "But if I were Regina, I wouldn't want such ambiguity existing between the both of us as well. You two have such a wonderful friendship and would it be worth it to risk tainting it over an incident like that, or worse, risk it developing into something more?"

Mary Margaret studied Emma's conflicted expression.

"Answer me just one question: how much do you like Regina?"

Emma remained quiet for a while, boring her eyes into the material of the couch beneath them for so long that for a second, Mary Margaret feared that there would be a hole. But then, Emma looked up and with just one glance into hazel eyes, Mary Margaret knew exactly how serious her best friend was with this.

"More than I should."

[-]

They sat around Mary Margaret's table for dinner in a square – David and Mary Margaret facing Emma and Regina. In a way, Emma could say she was glad with this seating arrangement. By looking straight ahead and avoiding Regina's gaze, she could just pretend that it was any one of their platonic dinner dates together. But pretence is transitory. So far, Regina had been very normal – aside for the fact that she was completely ignoring Emma.

Her heart had clenched when she had stepped forward to greet Regina and David – who had arrived together – only for the brunette to walk right past her without even a blink in her direction. The tension in the room had been thick and immediate but Mary Margaret and David had not said anything to worsen it, thankfully.

"Okay," David cleared his throat and put down his fork, a large grin spreading on his neatly shaven face. Reaching for Mary Margaret's hand, he took a deep breath. "Mary Margaret and I have something to say."

"What, you're moving in together?" Emma questioned casually, half expecting that ever since she noticed how the lovebirds had started grocery shopping together.

"No…" Mary Margaret drifted off, grinning as she flicked her eyes eagerly between the two women. Then she held out her left hand from its previously hiding spot under the table, the unmistakable sparkle of a ring on the fourth finger.

"I'm getting engaged!"

"Oh my God!" Regina gushed and clapped her hands together, immediately rounding the table to hug Mary Margaret. "Congratulations, that's great news! I'm so thrilled for you, Mary Margaret!"

Emma sat stunned for a moment as she watched her three friends embrace in smiles and laughter before David finally glanced at her.

"Emma…?"

She gave a soft scoff before getting up and embracing David tight, meeting Mary Margaret's gaze over his broad shoulders.

"Jesus M, don't _ever_ pull such a surprise on me again. I am so absolutely ecstatic for you I literally don't know how to react."

Mary Margaret laughed and threw her arms wide open for Emma as the blonde wrapped her own tightly around the younger woman. "You can start by congratulating me!"

"So congratulations," Emma grinned widely as she pulled back, looking between the two lovebirds. "I believe I'll be the godmother of your future children."

"Of course, Emma," Mary Margaret smiled and David nodded as well, an arm slinked around his fiancée's waist.

Emma gaped at her friend. "M, I was only joking!"

"But I'm not. I'd really love for you to be the godmother of my child, Emma." Mary Margaret replied and stepped forward, enclosing Emma's hands with hers. "Looking at how all these years we've stood by and confided in each other, it's either you or no one at all."

Emma gripped back tighter, eyes tearing with emotion. "And the same goes for me too, M. We'll be the godparents of each other's kids."

"On one condition," Mary Margaret gave a sneaky grin. "I want your children to call me 'fairy'."

Emma stared at her. "What?"

"Fairy," Mary Margaret enthusiastically replied and brought her hands together in a dreamy stance. "I've always wanted to be a fairy godmother."

"If that's the case," David piped up. "Then I'm the Prince Charming!"

"Yeah, you're my prince charming," Mary Margaret smiled and they shared a quick kiss, the other two women already used to their cheesiness.

"Fine then," Emma raised a brow at the two. "Have it your way."

All four friends shared a laugh before Regina asked, "Have you guys decided on the wedding preparations?"

"Not yet," David admitted. "But we're in no rush."

Regina stepped forward and gave David a smile. "Just tell Emma and I if you need any help, okay?"

Emma's eyes shot up to meet Regina's, unabashed hope lacing her eyes before breaking into a huge grin.

"Yeah, Regina and I will definitely help you with preparations should you ever need us."

[-]

They had stayed for champagne and conversation, very much like most Friday nights the four friends have shared before and even Regina had loosened up a little, replying Emma when directly questioned although her answers were clipped and short.

By the time they stepped onto the street after being "kicked out" of the apartment by Mary Margaret in subtle encouragement, it was already a quarter to midnight. The yellow light of street lamps did wonders to soothe her nerves and Emma hugged her coat tighter around her, trying to shield herself from the cold and as an extra confidence boost to what she was about to say.

"I'm going this way," Regina said curtly, pointing to the opposite direction from where Emma's vehicle was parked.

"Regina, wait."

Her hand immediately shot out to seek Regina's wrist and the brunette froze at the sudden contact, before wrenching her hand from Emma's grip.

"Emma look, I know it's hard for you – all these feelings and things. You don't have to if you don't wan-"

"I want to," Emma said firmly, taking a deep breath.

"Regina, I know I was being a bitch last night and a complete asshole, in general, this whole week. Yes, I was avoiding you and I was avoiding… this. And I am so sorry, I really am. I'm just really scared, you know? What I feel for you, what I'm feeling right now as I look at you, it surpasses everything I have ever felt before in like, forever. And I just acted on instinct; on that night when we almost kissed, I just freaked and retracted back into safety.

"This fear in me, it's freaking stupid and dumb and immature of me, but I don't want to mess up. I don't want to get myself tangled with my ghosts that could potentially fuck up the only right thing that has happened in my life so far: you."

Emma stepped closer to Regina and even though both had heels on, the brunette found that she still had to tilt her head up to face the blonde. It was near the beginning of winter and Regina instinctively stepped closer for warmth, listening in silence as Emma continued.

"When I first felt this _immense_ liking toward you, I was confused and _terrified_ and I thought that maybe if I pretended it didn't exist, the feeling would go away. But then Saturday night happened and I was torn between wanting to kiss you and running away. I really didn't know what I got myself into this time round. But, now," Emma smiled, reaching up to tuck a loose strand of Regina's hair behind her ear that had been swaying gently with the wind.

"Now, all I want to know is what it feels like to love again; I want to know what it feels like to be loved and I want to know what it feels like to love and be loved by you. I know I said I would never trust anyone again, but you had me just by being you. You once told me that a sign of when to let go is once you realise how the people in front of you take in more breaths than the memories you have of the past."

Emma took another small step closer until they were practically inches apart, gazing deep into dark brown eyes.

"Regina, just the thought of you gives me butterflies, and that already leaves me short of breath. You don't know how many countless heartbeats and breaths you've stolen from me. So based on your definition, I guess that takes me off the hook, huh?"

Regina felt the smile growing on her face as her heart fluttered at the blonde's words. The warmth spread from her stomach and ended in tingles at her fingertips as she breathed Emma in, and everything the blonde stood for in this very moment. She gasped a little when she felt Emma's arm wrap around her waist and pulled her so that both of their bodies were flushed against each other, locking her in a tight embrace.

"Would it be okay," Emma murmured, her eyes trailing over the curve of Regina's lips, "if I take your breath away?"

Her heart thundered in her chest loudly and it was like a gunshot in this near empty street. Regina licked her lips unconsciously and smiled.

"Emma," the brunette spoke, her whisper serving as a gentle caress on the blonde's cheeks. "You already did."

In that moment, Emma could swear she had never seen anyone as beautiful as Regina as she slowly inched forward, letting her lips hover agonizingly close to Regina's. Emma's eyes fell half-lidded as she fought against the temptation to want to quickly feel Regina's lips on hers, opting to memorise the way Regina's body molded against hers like a complete jigsaw puzzle and to remember this feeling erupting within her like a volcano of nervous anticipation just by how contiguous she and Regina were. A sharp intake of breath by Regina came out as a plea and Emma finally relented, closing that little distance between their faces and pressing their lips softly together.

It wasn't perfect; their breaths reeked of alcohol, the wind wrapped them in ice, and they weren't even on a date. But god, it felt so damned right. The blonde let her eyes drift shut as she welcomed the feel of Regina's lips moving languidly against hers, her arms pulling the brunette impossibly closer. The brunette brought her hands to clutch Emma's arms and hummed in approval when the firm muscle beneath the coat tensed under her touch. She had admired the blonde's guns on a few occasions when Emma wore sleeveless blouses to work before but to feel it under her fingers was even better.

Emma felt the hesitant swipe of Regina's tongue on her bottom lip and gladly welcomed it, opening her mouth to consume Regina whole and letting their tongues dance together. Regina was a fierce kisser, a contrast to her usual gentle but unyielding character and Emma found that she gladly enjoyed it. Regina gave a little moan when she felt how Emma kissed her with so much fervor. Her insides felt like it was going to burst with this sudden overflow of emotions and she hugged the blonde tighter to her lithe frame, wishing the moment could last.

When they finally pulled apart in need for air, they parted with heavy pants and hammering hearts, the intensity of the kiss still rushing in their veins and to their ears like the effects of an overdosed drug. They moved toward each other almost immediately, resting their foreheads against the other.

"I must say," Regina quietly laughed after a moment's silence. "I'm impressed with your kissing skills."

"Oh yeah?" Emma winked, "how about if I impress you again?"

This time, Regina did laugh out loud as she shook her head.

"Seriously Emma, you _are_ impossible."

"I know, that's why we are possible," the blonde smirked before leaning forward again and Regina allowed herself to pour everything into it, getting lost in a kiss that stole the breath from her lungs, making space to plant new seeds born from unspoken agreements and mutual promises.

 _ **Then Came the Week After the Week After's Announcement… and the Weeks After That**_

"Hello," Emma greeted cheerily with a playful smile as she stepped into the quiet coffee shop with Mary Margaret. "How are the newly-engaged?"

"Somebody's chirpy this early Monday morning," David raised an eyebrow at the blonde after greeting his fiancée with a sweet kiss.

Emma only grinned further and looked around the empty shop. "Where's Regina?"

"At the back," David pointed and Emma thanked him, heading toward the kitchen and leaving a smirking Mary Margaret and confused David behind.

Sure enough, Emma found Regina standing by the metal table in the middle of the relatively small kitchen fidgeting with the strings of her apron.

"Need help with that?"

Whirling around in shock at the sudden intrusion, Regina startled when she saw Emma standing a few feet away.

"No I'm good," Regina smiled at the blonde, tightening the ribbon before playfully adding. "And no customers are allowed in here."

"Come on," Emma smirked as she made her way toward the brunette, slinking her arms around Regina's waist from behind and trailing kisses down Regina's cheek. "Let go a little."

"Yeah, says the one with a tight rein on herself," Regina lightly scoffed but leaned into the touch, heart madly fluttering.

After that first kiss, they had both agreed not to rush things and to let their relationship flow, opting not to see each other for that weekend. But of course like anyone with the prospect of a new relationship bubbling within them (and with the excitement of teenagers in first relationships for that matter), the two simply could not stand not communicating for _such_ an extended period of time and they survived on day texts and late night calls.

Emma had never thought a day would come where she was actually ecstatic about Monday's arrival and along with Mary Margaret, had made her way to the coffee shop even before its opening hours.

"I missed you," Emma murmured as she turned her head to bury her face in the curve of Regina's neck, only allowing herself such rare moments of indulgence in privacy with the brunette.

Regina turned around so that she could look at Emma, immediately wrapping her arms around the taller woman's waist and pulling her closer.

"I missed you too," she whispered back and then leaned forward.

Their second kiss was just as electrifying as the first but more intense, both women hungrily feeding on the need to feel the other's curves tightly pressed against their own. Emma let her eyes fall close as she moaned with every swipe of Regina's tongue against hers.

So this is what it feels like to feel enchanted – to be a willing captive to Love.

Regina felt Emma back her against the metal table, which stood in the middle of the kitchen, for better support and she leant against it, sighing in content as Emma broke the kiss with a pop and slowly moved down to her neck, sucking fervently.

Just then, the doors to the kitchen burst open.

"Regina, it's close to seven and you-oh! Goodness."

The two women immediately jumped apart, flushed and breathless like two children caught stealing as they faced the older brunette woman who stood by the doors, still staring at them in shock.

"Mother!" Regina exclaimed, red faced with embarrassment as Cora broke out into a grin as if catching your daughter in the middle of a make out session was something to be proud about, her gaze flickering between the two women. "Th-this is my… Um, we are…"

"I thought you two would never say it," Cora gave a smirk before approaching Emma with an outstretched hand.

"Cora Mills, owner of this coffee shop. And how may I address you?"

"Mother," Regina folded her arms at Cora's antics. "You've met Emma before."

"Regina, my dear," Cora feigned hurt as she glanced at her daughter. "Of course I've met Emma before. But I have yet to meet your girlfriend."

Regina gripped her own arm at her mother's words. They had not put a name to their relationship – whatever Emma and her were – and she had not pursued it as well. They had, after all, decided to take things slow and labels were just another unimportant convenience for introductory purposes. Regina had not felt the need to clarify anything with the blonde in terms of how they stand; being with Emma sufficed enough. She opened her mouth to explain that to Cora but was cut off when Emma, instead, spoke.

"Pleasure to meet you, Ms. Mills," Emma replied and shook Cora's hand, her tone authoritative and confident, as if she were addressing a client.

Regina felt her heart race with emotion when she felt a gentle tugging on her arm before long and slender fingers slipped in between hers, gripping tightly. She looked down at their hands and the way their fingers intertwined together and smiled – a knot meant to be tied.

There was once in Emma's childhood when one of her foster families had brought her to a carnival. It was her first time at such a festivity and the memory had stuck and lingered, never really finding its way out of Emma's past. She remembered being fascinated by the helium balloon sculptures and that foster father had actually been nice enough to get her favourite one – the crown.

"Now you hold on tightly to this, okay," her balloon man had warned when he handed the string of the crown balloon over to an ecstatic Emma.

"A slip of your fingers and you might lose the best of this lot. Keep it within your hold; hold it with all you've got."

She had lost that crown balloon the same day she got it, and Emma had been shattered. The balloon man had been right. All it took was a slip of her fingers and that cost her to lose the first thing she ever had.

But only fools make the same mistake twice.

The way Regina's fingers fit into the spaces between hers made Emma believe that they were made for the brunette's. Regina's hand emanated warmth and solace and Emma held on tight. No way was she going to lose the greatest thing that has ever happened to her. Not again, and not anymore.

Regina fixed her gaze on the blonde who had been silent for a moment before a genuine smile lit up Emma's features as the blonde regarded Cora again. She had expected Emma to continue her mother's sudden ridiculous introduction game of 'name and position', but what came next were a giant leap forward and a revelation.

"My name is Emma Swan. Most people know me as M.D. of _Gold's Finance_ but I know myself as a lover, and not just to anyone," Emma said as she turned to face Regina, a soft glint in her eye that took Regina's breath away all over again.

"But only to your daughter, Regina Mills."

[-]

Being in love was a wonderful thing. Emma had never dreamed that she could fall back into this circle of blissful emotion again. Being in love with Regina was like dipping your toe in the water only to find out it was warm all this while. It was like walking the line between yesterday and tomorrow – uncertain yet exhilaratingly so, and like the tranquil you get from a quiet cigarette at five in the morning. It was sweet and mesmerising all at once.

They both had their fears from experience of course – her being more so – but love was about sharing and they had both given and taken enough from each other to tame those insecurities. Looking back now, it was quite a funny story – how she and Regina started off. Had it not been Mary Margaret and the croissant quest (which frankly, Emma _still_ found it dumb), she would probably be living alone with her seven cats and dusty books.

"It's destiny," Regina had once told her on their many dates together. "You think you're in control of where you're going to end up at but your decisions actually make that choice for you. It's a philosophical thing."

"Sounds like a crazy paradox to me," Emma had snorted.

"But isn't love a paradox itself," Regina had only smirked and pecked her lips. "Yet here you are: with me."

And that was true. Out of all the events and decisions she had made in her life, Emma was most confident about one thing: Regina was the greatest thing that has ever happened in her life. That's the thing about love, it always comes unexpectedly with the last person you'll ever expect; and that's the thing about feelings, it always grows exponentially with every reason of denial you put on yourself.

Emma had never been a big believer of fairy tales as well, the real world had changed her mindset way before it had changed that of most girls her age then but there was one thing she could say for sure:

 _ **Epilogue**_

"… _and your Mom and I got married and lived happily ever after with a beautiful son that came two years later, you," Emma smiled as she concluded her story. "The end."_

" _That's it?" The question came spilling out of her son's mouth and Henry cannot help the disappointed tone that came with it. "But you haven't told the part where you and Mom got married!"_

" _But you've heard the wedding story so many times, Henry," Regina spoke up. "I mean there's nothing wrong with hearing it again, but aren't you tired of the same ones?"_

" _No," Henry grinned up at her. "I can never get tired of stories I love, and I love you and Ma!"_

" _We love you too, but that's a story for another time, kid. Besides, you wanted the story of_ how _we started off, not what went on from there," Emma gave him a sneaky grin and stood up, stretching. "I'm actually surprised you didn't fall asleep halfway through the story."_

" _Du-uh," Henry rolled his eyes in his 'Regina' way that Emma sometimes wondered whether the brunette was secretly proud of this. "I was paying attention!"_

" _Good for you," Emma smiled as she stole a glance at the apple shaped clock (yet another attribute derived from his brunette mother) sitting beside Henry's big book of fairy tales on the bedside table. "But you gotta head to bed, Henry. It's already close to eleven."_

 _The storm outside had ceased it's rage quite some time ago and the light pitter-patter of drizzle could still be heard, their droplets racing each other on the surface of the glass window and casting trails of shadows on Henry's bed from the street lamp shining opposite._

 _Regina got up from her place on Henry's bed as well, although Henry grabbed on tightly to her wrist before finally letting her go with an unceremonious humph._

" _Henry, my dear," Regina gave a little laugh at his actions. "You have school tomorrow."_

" _I'm not going to school tomorrow."_

 _Regina raised her eyebrows and folded her arms, turning into full 'mom' mode while Emma caught Henry's eye and bit her lip, trying hard not to laugh._

" _And who gave you the right to decide that, young man?"_

" _Tomorrow's Friday and Friday's the weekend," Henry pointed out in a matter-of-fact tone. "Ma said so!"_

 _Regina turned to give her wife a pointed look and before she could say anything, the blonde immediately jumped in at her own defence._

" _Before you say anything Regina, always remember that you taught me that."_

 _Regina gaped at her, looking scandalized. "I did not! Since when?"_

 _Emma brought her hand up and pretended to think. "Uh… Remember the time you told me not to be too harsh on myself on paperwork and that Fridays are always the day of the week to start relaxing, so technically it's the start of the weekend? Yeah, since then."_

" _And when did I even say that?"_

" _Let me see… on one of the many Thursdays that we sat together in my car through the peak period on the Brooklyn Bridge? Yeah, that's when."_

 _Regina only sighed, too used to her wife's antics and shook her head. "I don't believe it."_

" _You forget Mrs. Swan-Mills," Emma winked as she wrapped her arms around her wife from behind. "My memory goes way back."_

" _I don't doubt that," Regina smiled, turning around to return the embrace._

" _Group hug!"_

 _Henry squealed and jumped from his bed, not wanting to be left out as he spread his tiny arms wide and latched onto them, trying his best to squeeze the most of both mothers toward himself. The action caused all three of them to lose balance and they fell back to the support of soft mattress, laughing._

" _Alright, alright," Emma spoke after they finally caught their breath. "Bed!"_

" _Fine," Henry grouched but complied, slipping under the covers and looking up at both of his mothers. "Can I get the wedding story tomorrow?"_

" _Anything you want, dear," Regina gently smiled as she leaned down and placed a loving kiss on the boy's forehead before stepping back and letting Emma do the same._

" _Just ask your Mom to tell it this time, we all know the muffin incident is her forte," she whispered to Henry's ear before pecking the bridge of his nose and they shared a loud giggle. "Goodnight."_

" _Goodnight Mommas."_

" _Sweet dreams, Henry."_

 _They closed the door to Henry's room and padded towards their own, Emma immediately making a beeline toward smooth sheets and flopping onto the bed, fatigue causing her to immediately shut her eyes and enjoy the feel of satin enveloping her._

" _You know, I have always wondered about something," Regina started as she slipped under the sheets beside Emma, placing her glasses on the bedside table._

 _The blonde kept quiet and waited for Regina to continue. When no more conversation followed, she cracked an eye open to see her wife staring into space, engrossed in thought._

" _Wondered about what?"_

 _Regina met her gaze and seriously said, "Whatever happened to the croissant quest?"_

 _Now that got Emma thinking and she sat up, head angled upwards in full contemplation of the question. In all honesty, the blonde really did not know. The last known stop of the croissant quest she had joined Mary Margaret with had been Regina's shop, which Mary Margaret had rated an eight but not the perfect ten she was looking for._

 _After Mary Margaret and David got together, her secretary had stopped trying to drag her to cafés and bakeries all over New York and Emma just assumed David had taken her place, that lucky guy._

" _I guess she hasn't found the right croissant yet," Emma shrugged, moving to turn off the bedside lamp. "Either that or she doesn't wanna share."_

 _They lay in silence for a while, draped in a familiar carpet of darkness that they got used to in a matter of blinks. Just when Emma thought that sleep had caught up with her, Regina broke the silence._

" _Emma, if you found the right croissant, you would share it with me right?"_

 _It was an unusual question and the blonde shifted to lie on her side, eyes trailing over the silhouette of Regina's face._

" _I'm not really a fan of croissants, bear claws are better," Emma replied as she shifted closer, her hand roaming the bed to find Regina's, lacing their fingers together and completing the puzzle._

" _But I think I've found my favourite blend of coffee."_

 _It was dark but Regina's smile was like a flash through the night and Emma felt her heartbeat quicken all over again. It was always a form of reminiscence to her and Regina's relationship whenever Emma told such stories to Henry. They try their best – fixing up friend dates to catch up with Mary Margaret and David, finding time alone to themselves – but real life has a habit of doing things that can make marriage seem tedious to anyone. But Emma was thankful that she and Regina were not just_ anyone, _they were them._

" _Hey," the blonde whispered, inching closer._

" _Yeah?" Regina whispered back, their faces so close their noses were touching._

 _Emma found Regina's eyes and stared deep into them. "Remember our first kiss?"_

" _How can I forget," Regina chuckled softly._

" _Good, because I'm going to make you remember anyway."_

 _And it was in this kiss so deep that Emma felt like a child again – imaginative and believing, full of hope and knowing that Regina was her True Love and Queen of her heart. As Emma pulled Regina tight against her under an ocean of feather duvets, she knew that although in between ardent kisses and whispered terms of endearment lay the truth of there being an after to the 'happily ever after', Regina ultimately, was her true ending._

 _They pulled apart with breathless pants and mirrored grins, the heat of passion thrumming within their veins and manifesting in dilated pupils._

 _Emma draped an arm around the brunette's back and pulled Regina closer, gently snuggling into Regina's neck._

" _I love it when you do that," Regina laughed at the ticklish feel that resulted, hugging the blonde closer as their chests rose and fell against the other in sync. "You always feel like a puppy like this."_

" _And I love you, Regina Mills."_

 _Emma knew her reply was in no way connected to the context of the sentence said before, but it doesn't matter. Because you see, that was the other thing about love, it makes no sense. Sometimes people do try to make sense of it, but they just end up losing it. Love merely has its own language, that is all._

 _In the course of so many years, Regina has heard that phrase many times. But no matter how many times it has been said and how many times she will hear it again, it always brings a gentle flutter to her stomach and a skip in her heart. Because you see, that was the other thing about feelings, it never fades. Sometimes people don't believe that feelings stay, but it does. Feelings merely change, that is all._

" _I love you too, Emma Swan."_


End file.
